The Return
by sosilverbright
Summary: At 22, Korra is returning to Republic City for the first time in two years. The reason for her return is not a happy one. What differences will she find when she returns? What surprises lie in store for her? How has her relationship with the gang changed? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Authors Note:** Hey! This is the first time I am publishing a fanfiction. This story adheres to what has already been established by the show, although I realize the third season isn't done and the fourth doesn't even exist yet. So this story will probably be completely wrong in like a year. Oh, well! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1 – The Return.**

Korra stood on the deck of the ship watching as Air Temple Island drew closer and closer. This was the first time she had been back to Republic City in two years. At twenty-two Korra had truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She still kept her hair in it's trademark ponytail, she was still as toned and well muscled as ever, but there existed a soft femininity about her that had never graced her in her teens. She was also now a true master of the four elements and deeply connected to her spiritual self, though the brash and excitable child still existed within her. She was elated to see Tenzin, Pema and everyone else...but the reason for her return caused her heart to ache. Zuko had passed away and though his funeral had been held in the Fire Nation two weeks prior, she had been unable to attend. Her attentions had been focused on a dispute in the Earth Kingdom. Republic City was throwing a lavish celebration, holding a memorial in Zuko's honor and revealing a special statue to commemorate not only Zuko, but Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. Three days of celebrations culminating in the reveal and every dignitary the world over had been invited. It was a chance for Korra to honor Zuko's memory and spend some time with her friends and family.

She had been so busy the last two and half years, hell, since she had come to Republic City at seventeen her life had been busy. But before she had always been surrounded by her friends. Time and duty had made it harder for Team Avatar to stay together and so the last two years she had spent mostly alone, with only letters for comfort. Okay, so maybe she was being a little melodramatic, she had made friends on her travels but she missed those closest to her. Pushing away from the bars she headed to her quarters to grab her bags. She paused by the full length mirror and examined her appearance. Her outfit was different than her traditional Water Tribe gear. This was the first time she was going to see everyone and she wanted to make an impression, plus everything she wore had been a gift she'd received on her last birthday. Asami had sent her a pair a low heeled black boots that stopped at mid calf. Jinora had sent her a pair of light gray pants that clung to her skin. Pema had sent a deep blue sleeveless tunic and her mother had sent her a necklace etched with the symbol for water. She wore them all now along with a little makeup, something Asami had been pushing her to wear for a while now. She nodded at her appearance, grabbed her bags and headed back onto the deck.

Placing her arms on the bars once more she was tempted to jump of the boat and bend her way to the docks, but she quieted the urge. She knew it would only be a few more minutes and she wanted to show Tenzin how much she had matured, he was like her second father and as much as she hated to admit it, she craved his approval. She could see a large group of figures on the docks and waved before pushing away from the bars again and headed to the exit of the ship. After a few more moments the anchor had been weighed and the bridge dropped down. She took a deep breath and headed down. The first person she noticed was Tenzin, the same except for a little more gray. Pema was next to him, then Jinora who had grown into a beautiful teen, her air bending master tattoos making her look more lovely. Ikki stood next to her, having reached that awkward stage but still pretty none-the-less. Meelo stood next to her, taller than she has last seen him, his had wrapped around the arm of a chubby toddler who could only be Rohan. Kya and Bumi stood next to Tenzin, as did Katara, looking older than ever but just as stately. On the other side of Tenzin and his family stood Lin, in her uniform, she looked like she always did. Next to her stood a beaming Asami, as beautiful as ever, her hand wrapped around Bolin's, who had grown a full on beard. Mako was no where in sight.

As she stepped onto the docks Tenzin moved forward and bowed, "Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to see you again." Korra dropped her bags with a loud thud and wrapped her arms around Tenzin as he came up from his bow. "I missed you so much, Master Tenzin," she whispered softly, tears pooling in her eyes. Pema and the children swarmed her as she broke away from Tenzin, exclaiming that they missed her. She was then passed to Kya and Bumi, both of whom clutched tightly to her and whispered words of comfort and love. She then came face to face with Katara, who grabbed her softly and pulled her into the strongest hug she had yet endured.

"Welcome home Korra," she said softly.

"Thank you Katara," Korra said as she pulled away. "I am so sorry about Zuko, I know how much his friendship meant to you."

Katara smiled sadly, "Yes, the world is lesser for his loss but we all must go when it is our time. I shall miss him. Toph and are the only ones left, she'll be here soon and together we will be able to grieve."

Katara patted her cheek and then pushed her lightly over to her friends. Asami let go of Bolin and walked quickly to her, holding her at arms length to look at her. "You look beautiful Korra," she said before enveloping her. After a moment Bolin tapped on Asami's shoulder and she moved so that he could hug her in a bear like grip. "Oh Korra, it is sooo good to see you," he said as he spun them around on the spot before he finally set her down.

"No Mako, I see," Korra said straightening her cloths.

"That's my fault," Lin said. "One of us had to stay behind and since my mother will be arriving shortly, he offered to stay. He'll be here as soon as his shift is over."

Korra smiled at Lin softly and nodded. The group stared at one another, all their faces bright with smiles.

"What about my parents?" Korra asked, addressing Tenzin.

"Your father said he and your mother wouldn't be able to make it here until the day of the reveal," he replied softly, frowning slightly. A sad silence slunk over the group.

"Well who is up for lunch," Pema asked after a few moments. There was a unanimous agreement from Bumi, Bolin and Meelo.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Toph?," Korra asked as the group started walking to the temple.

"No," Lin said shaking her head emphatically. "My mother hates when people make a fuss over her, she'll arrive soon and join us like she's been here the whole time."

Tenzin led his family and Lin ahead, wile Korra, Asami and Bolin walked behind.

"So what have you two been up to?" Korra asked as Bolin reached for Asami's hand.

"Nothing much. Asami has been busy with Future Industries and I have been training teams at the arena," replied Bolin casually.

"He's being modest," Asami rolled her eyes. Korra rose an eyebrow at Asami, clearly asking, "_Bolin, modest, really?_"

Asami ignored her and continued,"I just closed a large and expensive deal with the King of Omashu and the team that Bolin has been working with just made it into the finals."

"Wow, that's so great," Korra enthused and paused before continuing,"How is Mako doing?"

Asami and Bolin eyed one another before Bolin spoke, "Well he's a high ranking detective now."

Korra stopped and grabbed Asami's arm to keep them from moving. She sighed, she should have expected as much from them, but still. "Come on guys, we broke up what? Three-three and half years ago. I know he's dated since then. It doesn't bother me, I don't feel that way for him anymore and I haven't for a long time."

Asami glanced at Bolin before heaving a heavy breath, "He's engaged."

Korra's eyes widened infinitesimally before she blurted out "Holy crap!" She continued when she saw their worried faces, "Guys I'm not upset, I'm surprised is all and a little relieved." She paused for a moment, "Mainly surprised that he found someone willing to put up with him."

"Why are you relieved?" Bolin asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"With Mako getting married I feel like there are no doors open for us...things are finally done and we can really, truly, just be friends without that worry that the past will come bubbling up to the surface. I don't have to worry if he's still harboring feelings for me, yes we'll always love each other but it's a different type of love now. I'm happy for him."

Korra looked at her friends, Bolin was thoughtful but Asami simply smiled. Korra knew she understood better than anyone ever could.

"What about you two, ever gonna tie the knot?" she asked teasingly.

Bolin's face paled as he began to stammer. Asami patted his shoulder as she replied, humor lacing her voice, "We've only been together two and half years, that's not that long Korra. I mean who proposes to their girlfriend of only two years. It's smarter to wait till the fourth and do I really want to marry Bolin? I mean Bolin's fun to be with...but marriage material, hmm I don't know."

Bolin narrowed his eyes at the two of them as they began to laugh.

"Hahaha make fun of a guy for taking things slow, see if I ever ask you to marry me now." he growled and stormed off. This caused the girls to laugh even harder.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward Questions

**Author's Note:** I know Mako and Korra shippers will be upset but I like that they broke up in the second season. If your really up set I'll play Dido's White Flag for you so that you can go down with your ship. I'm sorry, I'm kidding. I understand some people will not be happy with the direction of my story.

**Chapter 2 – Well that's an awkward question!**

Everyone was seated at the lunch table when Toph arrived. An Air Acolyte made the foolish mistake of trying to help her to her seat and was launched across the room. She and Katara embraced before heading off alone together to talk. Korra raised her eyebrow at Lin.

"They need each other right now," Lin began, "My mother always said that Katara was the softest of them. I think my mother's actual words were "whiny and over-emotional." I'll see her later after they've had some time."

"Whiny and over-emotional?" Asami asked, her brows pulled down and eyes wide.

"Don't let those words fool you, Toph loves Katara very much," Korra interjected chuckling softly.

"My mother has never been one to be sentimental or flowery," Lin stated with authority, an obvious expert on how her mother showed affection.

"So what have you been up to Avatar?," Bumi asked as he picked his teeth with a toothpick.

Korra gave Bumi an exasperated look before speaking, "I know you know my name Bumi. I know you know I prefer to be called Korra, especially by my family. So why must you continually address me as such?"

Bumi shrugged and continued to pick his teeth. Korra sighed and continued, "Well I've spent a good amount of time traveling. I mean Naga and I have spent more time on a boat these last two years than I think we ever have in our lives. Mostly I've been dealing with small disputes and helping the various nations acclimate to the presence of the spirits. Republic City hasn't had much need of me for that with Jinora and Tenzin here." She smiled at Jinora then.

"We'll always need you Korra," Jinora replied smiling back.

"Did you make any friends Korra," Meelo asked around a mouth full of food.

"Of course, but none as great as you Meelo," Korra replied smiling as Meelo grinned toothily, food plastered across his teeth.

"What about dating?," Ikki asked, her eyes moony and her hands clasped together to her chest.

Everyone turned to look at Korra whose face had frozen into place. She eyed Tenzin silently asking for help but he shook his head no, as if saying, "_Your on your own with this one._" Bumi, Lin, Kya and Pema all eyed one another warily.

Realizing she was on her own Korra smoothed out her features before she began to speak, "Well Ikki I have been very busy and have had very little time to pursue...that is to say that I haven't met anyone I've liked enough to date. I don't think that the Avatar should be worrying about dating while there is so much to do. I mean the world is important and I have a duty that I have to..." She was flailing, her words starting to make no sense now as she babbled about how the spirits were integrating nicely into the world. Lin, Kya and Pema gave Tenzin sour looks before he finally interrupted her rant.

"Ikki, why don't you take Meelo and Rohan to go visit Naga and Oogi?"

Ikki pouted at her father before gathering her brothers and leaving the room. Korra pushed her empty dish out of the way before putting her face down on the table as Bumi burst with laughter.

"Jeez Korra, what was all that about the guy who had fallen in love with a forest spirit? You were seriously ranting. Boy you must have some real boy trouble if you clam up like that after a simple question." Bumi managed to get out through his laughter.

"Bumi," Lin said with menace, "Don't mess with Korra on this. You know how difficult it's been since everything happened." She eyed him pointedly.

"Wait, what," asked Korra as she brought her head up.

"Since the whole Mako fiasco,"Kya said softly.

Korra opened her mouth to speak and then paused, confused.

"Guys it's okay, we told Korra," Bolin said waving his hands around animatedly, as though that would get the message through.

The group all stared at Korra, most with pitying looks on their face. Anger seethed inside her, this was absolutely ridiculous.

"Guys it's fine. Mako and I broke up three and a half-years ago. I've gone on dates since then and I don't have any feelings for Mako. I love him, he's one of my best friends but really we haven't spoken much in the last two years. I was surprised to find out he was engaged but I'm happy for him. Him getting married is great!"

"I'm glad you think so, Avatar Korra," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Mako standing by door, he had changed into his usual attire, the red scarf hanging off his shoulders. Beside him stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and soft blue eyes. Korra stood up and walked over to the couple. Both Mako and the girl beside him bowed in respect. Korra smiled as they came up, walked to Mako and hugged him. The embrace was familiar, comforting, but Korra was pleased to find no spark or desire. They smiled at one another as they pulled away.

"Korra, this Kala, my fiance. Kala this is Avatar Korra." Mako said making introductions.

Korra held out her hand to the woman, who shook it, her face was tightly controlled, showing little emotion.

"It's nice to meet you Kala. I'm as so happy that Mako has finally found a girl to put up with him." She said throwing a wicked smile at Mako.

He rolled his eyes at her before leading Kala to the table. Korra settled back in her seat beside Asami. Korra looked at Asami and then back to Kala. The girl had a similar frame to Asami, and similar hair but her eyes were like Korra's. _Man, Mako sure has a type, well make that two_, Korra thought.

"So how did you two meet?" Korra asked, annoyed that the rest of the table was staring at the interaction unashamedly.

"Mako stopped a thief from robbing the store I work at," Kala spoke, her voice strong, an edge to it that Korra was unsure about.

"He's a hero like that," Korra said smiling at her. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost a year and a half," Mako replied stonily obviously more aware of what his girlfriend was feeling and knowing that it wasn't good.

"A year and a half, how about that?" Korra replied pointedly looking at Bolin, who covered his face with his hands. Asami tightened her lips, trying not to laugh. The others all turned to stare at Bolin, their faces confused but amused at his actions.

Kala was staring at Korra, her almost blank expression still in place. It was a little unnerving.

"How did things go?" Lin asked, aware of the awkward atmosphere in the room.

Mako looked relieved at the interruption."Good, we're all set for the next four days. I've worked out all the shifts so that you can spend time with Master Toph. No one is to bother you unless it is an absolute necessity. Captain Tai-Wei will be in charge until the tenth."

"Well thank you Mako, that certainly makes life easier for me and Tai-Wei is a good man. He'll do well," Lin replied smiling at her protege.

"Jinora, now that almost everyone is done eating, why don't you show Korra to her room?," Tenzin asked.

Jinora nodded, "Come on Korra."

Korra was a little confused, why did it feel like they were trying to get her out of the room. She was about to speak when Asami grabbed her leg under the table.

"I'll go with you," she said pointedly.

Asami kissed Bolin on the cheek before rising. Korra threw a questioning look at Tenzin and the others before following. She was starting to feel like an outsider.


	3. Chapter 3 - Presents

**Author's Note: **The story progresses. This chapter is fairly short. Whoo-hooo Dialogue!

**Chapter 3 - Presents**

Jinora opened the door to a familiar room. It had been the one that Korra used to occupy when she lived on the island. The three women moved inside, each carrying one of Korra's bags. They pushed the suitcases to one side of the room before they all sat down and began to make themselves comfortable.

"What was all of that about?," Korra asked her two best girlfriends. Her face showed the confusion and hurt she was feeling.

"It's hard to explain...," Jinora began, playing with her fingers.

"Actually it's not," Asami interrupted. "Until a week ago, Kala didn't know that you and Mako dated."

"What?," Korra asked surprised.

"Well you were gone and Mako apparently felt like because you weren't here he didn't need to explain about your past together. He told her a week ago and she is still pretty upset by the whole thing. I'm sure the fact that you look so amazing today also isn't helping." Asami finished and moved to open one of the suite cases.

Then weird tensions between herself and Kala, the fact that Mako was acting as if he had a stick up his ass. It all made sense now. "Wow, he is really an idiot. Does she know about you and Mako?"

Asami nodded, "Luckily Bolin and I had been dating for like six months already, so while initially she was nervous around me, she got over it. It doesn't help that your single."

"Not something I have absolute control over," Korra said frowning.

"So you've dated?," Jinora asked as she opened another of Korra's suite cases.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I went on a few dates but nothing really stuck." She grabbed the smallest of the cases and set it down on the bed.

"Are you really okay with Mako getting married?," Jinora asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ughhgh, yes. Really and truly I am okay with this. I think it's a good thing. We're not kids anymore and he's entitled to some happiness. Does everyone think I'm lying or something?" Korra flopped on the bed.

She saw Jinora and Asami exchange a look. "Wait, everyone thinks I'm lying?"

"No. But I think that they were worried about how you were going to take it. I mean Mako's getting married, I'm in a serious relationship. Even Jinora is dating. I think that everyone is just worried about you feeling like a fifth wheel." Asami said thoughtfully.

Korra nodded frowning and unzipped the suitcase next to her. "So, dating?," Korra inquired to Jinora. "Tenzin must be thrilled."

Jinora laughed, "Yeah, he's so happy he grounded me and said that I wasn't allowed to date until I was forty. The punishment didn't stick though."

"So was the "Korra's a fifth wheel thing" the reason why everyone seemed so...I don't know, off?" Korra asked as she pulled out a bunch of stuff wrapped in pretty paper.

"Yeah, but also you haven't been here in two years. It will be another hour before things are back to normal," replied Asami eyeing the items that Korra was pulling out.

"Well it may have been two years but I'll be staying in Republic City for a little while. I've helped set up things so that there are people who can deal with any tensions between people and the spirits in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. I'll only be called if something truly catastrophic happens."

"So your really staying for a while?," Jinora asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Korra nodded and was flung off balance as Jinora hugged her. "That is so awesome!," she squealed.

"Well I have more news," she said as she pushed the empty suitcase off the bed. "I brought presents," she indicated to the large assortment of wrapped items on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gratefull

**Author's Note: **This chapter is much longer than the last. That'll probably be a pattern, one really short one followed by a really long one. It's time to get inside Korra's head a little. Also some talk-time with Tenzin, whom I adore. I'm trying to get better at writing and I would appreciate any critiques (as long as you aren't a jerk about it).

Chapter 4 - Grateful

An hour later and Korra was out on the training field. She had changed into some workout gear and was going through her different sets while Asami and Bolin sat cuddled together a little ways away. She had started with earth, then moved onto fire and was now finishing up her air movements. As she finished her last stance she lowered her hands closed her eyes and breathed a few deep breaths. She had saved water for last because she could feel a full moon coming, the power of it coursing through her. She began to move fluidly pulling water from the ocean below. She stepped and moved her arms gracefully, breathing in the power that could be felt from the ocean. Tui and La were calling to her, imbuing her with their push and pull. It was barely dusk but she could still feel the power the moon would bring. She finished the set and stepped to the edge of the small arena, the ocean below her. She placed her fist against her palm and concentrated. She let the voices of the world drag her away from the cool breeze that kissed her skin, she listened and found her inner most self. She found Raava and breathed a heavy, contented sigh.

When she opened her eyes they were not their normal blue but the white light of the Avatar within. She took a step forward but did not fall, the water below had risen to meet her. She began to spin, pulling the air into a ball around her. She moved her arms upward, pulling rocks from the cliff face to hang above her. Finally she moved her arms outward, fire whips appearing in them. She moved gracefully then, bringing the whips down onto the water below, cause steam to rise. She brought her hands up and then quickly down, launching the rocks into the water at an incredible speed. Twisting her arms around her head she brought in the air, weaving it about her until it was a ball in her hand. She flung it into the ocean below where it caused the water to bounce up and fall down like rain. Slowly, the water below her pushed her back to the edge of the arena where she touched down softly bringing her fist back to rest against her palm. The light of the Avatar died down, leaving bright blue behind. Korra closed her eyes and breathed softly, feeling tears pool at her eyes.

Korra had been through a lot in the last four years. She had nearly died several times, had her bending taken away. She had been used and manipulated and bullied into doing things she didn't want to do. She had lost her connection to Aang and the other Avatars. She had lost Raava and then been born anew. She had had her heartbroken and been lonely. Despite all of these things Korra felt at peace in that moment, grateful and happy. Her tears had nothing to do with pain. The power she held still amazed her all the time and with the rebirth of the Avatar, she could feel Raava's presence stronger than ever. Though she had no connection to her past lives, she had a connection to Raava who could remember them all and though not the same she was grateful, so very very grateful for everything.

She felt the tears dry and took a few deep breaths before bowing to the world. She turned to find Asami and Bolin staring at her as though they were seeing her for the first time. A noise behind her made her turn and she saw that Mako was making his way down the stone steps to them, at the top of the stairs she could see everyone watching her.

"Pema wanted me to let you guys know that dinner is ready," Mako said a few feet away from Korra.

Asami and Bolin nodded and headed for the steps. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and stretching out, making her body as long as possible. She nodded to Mako after a moment and head towards the steps.

"Korra, wait," Mako's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry about how Kala has been acting towards you. It's my fault-"

"I know," Korra interrupted smiling. "Asami told me why she is being so...weird. You know that was really stupid don't you? Not telling her about our past. If I was her I would be pretty pissed at you."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Yeah, she is pretty mad. Just try not to be overly affectionate with me. She feels threatened by you and it's going to take a little time for her to adjust. At the moment she's not your biggest fan. The little show you put on probably did not help."

Korra gave an exasperated sigh," Don't worry, I can keep my hands off of you. It's good to see you though, really."

She turned and started walking up the steps again.

"Korra," She stopped again and turned to see him still standing in the arena. "It's good to see you too. That...what you just did was absolutely incredible. I always knew you'd be an amazing Avatar."

She nodded and headed up the stone stairs. Kala was coming down them and Korra smiled benignly at her, only to have the young women shoot her a venomous glare. Korra raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure only to shake her head and continue on. She was almost to the door when the sound of a throat clearing made her turn. Tenzin was sitting on a bench at the other end of the small courtyard.

"Am I gonna get lectured?," she asked as she made her way towards him.

He shook his head as she sat down. "I'm sorry if we've all seemed a little off or unwelcoming. It has been two years since we've seen you and while phone calls are great and spirit world visits are nice, those cannot do you, here, justice. I think everyone is just unsure. You've changed so much, matured. Your hardly the brash, stubborn and over enthusiastic girl you once were. I'm sure Asami told you we were worried how you'd take the news, not because I or anyone really thinks you still have feeling for Mako. Like you said, it's been three and a half years. No, we were worried that you would feel like an outsider, disconnected from your friends. They have all moved on with their lives...they are living their lives while you are bound to the world. It's not like you can't have what Bolin and Asami or Mako and Kala have, it's simply that-"

He was interrupted by Korra, her voice sad but strong, "That I belong to the world and whoever I'm with will have to understand that."

"Yes," he replied putting his arm around her. "I sometimes feel like it's unfair for you. Your friends get to be whoever they want to be and you must always put your duties as Avatar first. But I know that you can find love Korra, you can have a life. Look at my father. His duty did take up much of his time, but my mother loved him and understood him. He was not a perfect father but we knew he loved us and we have made peace with the things he did wrong. My father had friends and hobbies, he played games and took vacations. I want you to know that you can have all of that too if you want it. I know I have always been hard on you about your duties as Avatar. I thought I was preparing you for the role you had been born into. I'm sorry if I was harder than I should have been. You have your parents Korra, but you are like a daughter to me and I wanted you to know how proud I am of you and all you have accomplished."

She turned to face him, a soft smile lighting her features. "Mostly Tenzin I feel grateful for simply being alive. Traveling alone these last two years has given me plenty of time to think and I realize there have been some really close calls. I'm grateful for this time with all of you and hopefully I won't be called away for a while."

He nodded, "Your skills have grown, you are so powerful. Everyone was mesmerized by the way you controlled the elements, how at ease you are, how they seem to be a part of you."

"I think when I meditated within the Tree of Time is when I first understood that being the Avatar is about more than the power Raava gives me, more than about the elements, more than about the spirits. I realized my connection to the world, to all of life. Did Aang ever talk about his connection to the world? How he felt about his role as Avatar." Korra inquired, gazing at her teacher intently.

"My father spoke very little about how he personally felt, at least with me. He tried to keep his role as the Avatar separate from his role as a father and I never thought to ask until after he was gone. I think if you want to know how he felt, you might want to talk to my mother. They were friends before they got together and she saw my father at his worst and best. She would best be able to give you an idea of how he felt about his role as Avatar." He turned away from her as he finished and looked out to the ocean.

Korra could see that talking about Aang was hard on Tenzin. "I will definitely talk to Katara after things have died down. I know that talking about Aang is difficult and I'm sorry if I upset you. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. You, Pema, Lin...everyone here is my family. I feel bad that it's been so long since I've seen everyone and your right...I do feel a little disconnected from everyone because of how long I've been away. My relationship with everyone has changed, we're not kids anymore. I mean I'm not even allowed to hug Mako because his fiance hates me!"

As if on cue, Mako and Kala could be seen coming up the stone steps and making their way into the dining quarters. Tenzin chuckled when Kala took a quick glance back at them, her expression not hostile but wary.

Korra threw her head back and looked at the orange and pinks that littered the sky. "Really?," she asked to no one in particular.

"I know. You should have seen Pema once we started dating. She used to glare at Lin so bad," Tenzin chuckled.

"But Pema had you, why did she feel she had to drive Lin off?" Korra questioned, her voice clearly demonstrating her annoyance.

"Who knows. You women are often a mystery. I guess she worried that I wold be tempted to return to Lin," Tenzin replied shrugging.

Korra pushed her face against her hands, "That is just stupid. I have no interest in winning back Mako and I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"Well she doesn't know that. Just give it some time."

Korra glared at the doorway they had just gone through for a few moments before muttering petulantly, "Ughghgh fine, whatever. I'll give it some time."

"Ah, there is the Korra I know and love. I'm glad your back. Lets go in and eat," Tenzin spoke as he patted her on the shoulder. She smiled at his retreating figure, rolled her eyes and got up to follow.


	5. Chapter 5 - Late Night Chit-Chat

**Author's Note: **The group eating and more dialogue. Let me know what you guys think. Also the game Tenzin is talking about is the one that Aang plays with Sokka at the beginning of season one of ATLA - the one at the the air temple.

Chapter 5 – Late Night Chit-Chat.

Pema, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan had left long ago to go to bed but the rest were still seated around the table. They had spent the last hour and a half catching up, talking about the progress of the reestablished Air Nation, how things with the spirits were going, what everyone had been filling their time with and general chit-chat about this or that. Katara and Toph had just excused themselves as well when the conversation turned to Pro-Bending.

"There's a petition going around to have air bending made a part of bro-bending," Bolin was telling them as he sipped on tea. "It's already being integrated into the stuff you see in the back allies but the people want to make it official."

"Is it likely that it'll happen if enough people sign?" Tenzin asked thoughtfully.

"I'm unsure. If the board thinks that it will help turn a profit then I don't see why not," Bolin replied just as thoughtful.

"Makes me wish I were a younger man," Bumi ejected into the conversation, twirling his utensils with air bending.

"How do you feel about the use of air bending as sport Tenzin," Korra asked, remembering how unhappy he had been when she had been obsessed with pro-bending.

"As much as I want to preserve the ancient way of the Air Nomads, I recognize that not everyone is cut out for this type of life. As long as they're properly trained in air bending I see no reason why air benders shouldn't be able to participate. The world has changed and it's time I embrace that. The truth is that Air benders are actually known for their various games. My father used to play one in particular with uncle Sokka..." Tenzin paused, his face pensive before he spoke again. "Sokka hated that game."

"Why did he hate it?" Mako asked. Kala was wrapped around him, she had spoken very little throughout most of the night.

"Because unlike Tenzin, the rest of us always ended up on our asses if we played with him," Bumi answered smiling. "I remember this one time, he must have been about sixty. He had somehow wrangled us all into playing and...well lets just say none of us ever played that game with him again, not even Tenzin." Bumi's voice took on a sad undertone. Korra knew it was because Aang would pass away only six years later.

Knowing that Bumi's melancholy would effect the others she decided to take the plunge and dive into the topic they had yet to discuss. Better to speak about it now while sadness perforated the air then to bring it up during happier topics.

"What are the next few day going to be like?" she addressed the question to Tenzin and Lin.

Tenzin sighed sadly as Lin began to answer. "Well tomorrow at dusk we will be holding the memorial service at Yue Bay. A member of the Fire Nation royal family will be there along with dozens of other dignitaries. You will be with them Korra, as the Avatar you represent all four nations and I've been asked by President Min if you would be willing to say a few words?"

"I...," Korra paused. She had met Zuko quite a few times in the last few years and even spent a brief amount of time at the royal palace. They had become friends, but she didn't feel she knew him well enough to speak. How could she refuse though? "I would be glad to."

"Make sure you wear something nice. There will be a lot of eyes on you." Lin replied nodding.

Tenzin continued where Lin left off, "There will be a street fair to celebrate Republic City the following day, after all it was my father's and Zuko's brain child. The day after will be the reveal of the statue followed by a masked ball for the higher ups and dignitaries that night. We're all invited to the ball and the street fair is open to everyone. We have a busy three days ahead of us."

"How are Master Toph and Katara doing," Asami asked tentatively.

"They seem to be okay. Tomorrow and the day of the reveal will be the difficult days. All we can do is be here for them," Kya answered taking hold of Lin's hand. They exchanged soft, sad looks at one another before letting go.

Tenzin glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's late. We should really all head to bed. There's a lot to do before the memorial tomorrow."

Tenzin headed to his and Pema's room while the men and women parted ways, each group headed to their respective dormitories. Kala nodded goodnight to Jinora and Asami, threw Korra a scathing look and then headed into her room. Jinora, Asami and Korra simply shrugged at one another, hugged and said goodnight before they each headed to their own rooms.

Korra opened her window and looked out at the moon, she could feel it's power and was sure that Katara and Kya could as well. Korra was worried about the memorial service, about what she would say. Staring up at the moon, an idea struck her. She would need to think about it a little more but really it felt like the right way to honor Zuko. She called upon the memories of her time with him and brushed her silent tears away before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shopping

**Author's Note: **Girl Time. This chapter was fun to write. The next chapter is going to be really long. Just warning you all.

Chapter 6 - Shopping

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Asami's voiced echoed throughout her room. Korra rolled away from her and pulled the blankets up over her face only to have them air bent off of her by a chuckling Jinora.

"Come on, Korra. We're going shopping and your coming too!" Jinora squealed.

"What time is it?," Korra mumbled as she tried to lift her eyelids open.

"It's like eight in the morning," Asami replied offhandedly.

"Are you kidding me, don't you know Avatars need their beauty sleep, " Korra whined loudly before burying her face in her pillow.

"Korra if you don't get up right now I'm going to sick Meelo on you," Jinora threatened.

Korra groaned before sitting up. She went to her dresser and pulled out some cloths before brushing through her hair and pulling it up. "Can I at least brush me teeth?"

Jinora and Asami nodded. After a few more minuets Korra was ushered outside by the other two women. "If we're going into the city can we take Naga, I promise I won't be a pain?"

Jinora smiled, while Asami considered. "Alright. It'll probably be quicker to ride Naga through city anyways, but I don't want to hear any complaints about where we go or what we do."

Korra smiled and nodded before Jinora and Asami each took one of her hands and dragged her towards the dining room. When they entered only Kya, Bumi, Lin, Bolin, Mako and Kala were seated at the table. The tree of them sat down an began to scoop various items onto their plates.

"What do you lovely ladies have planned this morning," Bumi asked, wagging his eyebrows at them. Korra and Jinora laughed at his behavior while Asami answered, a smile on her face, "Korra, Jinora and I are heading into the city to do some shopping. Korra needs something really nice for the memorial service and we all need to get dresses for the masked ball."

"Well good luck with that girls, thank goodness I already did my shopping last week," Kya said as she got up and made her way out of the dinning room.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you did your shopping already to Kala. Heavens only knows what it's going to be like out there this morning." Mako said to Kala. She smiled at him sweetly.

Korra pursed lips, a worried expression on her face. Would they really be able to find something, anything to wear. The city was flooded with visitors.

"I'm not worried," said Asami shrugging.

Korra eyed her quizzically.

"You forget who your talking to and how much pull I have around her. I own Future Industries. I don't think we're going to have any problems," Asami replied with a knowing smirk.

Mako and Kala left after a few more minutes, Kala glaring back at the three of them before they left.

"Well that is still awkward," said Lin, drumming her finger on the table.

"I know, right," replied Korra, a bubble of hysterical laughter bubbling up.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. Your the Avatar and awesome," smiled Bolin.

All the women at the table gave him a long suffering look. Bumi just shook his head.

"Korra do you know what your going to say tonight?," Lin asked after a moment.

Korra hesitated. She didn't want to tell anyone what she was going to do for fear of them talking her our of it. She took a deep breath, her stomach a bundle of nerves. "Yeah, I'm fairly certain I know what I'm going to say."

Lin nodded but didn't press for any information, "Okay, well you'll be speaking last."

"Where are Tenzin and the others?," Korra asked.

"Well Ikki and Meelo are playing and my brother, Pema and little Rohan are still asleep. Rohan didn't sleep well last night," said Bumi as he picked up the morning paper and began to read.

_Wish I was still asleep_, Korra thought.

The three girls finished their food, said goodbye to Bolin, Bumi, and Lin and headed to Naga's pen. They all climbed onto Naga and went down to the docks. There was a boat there, but Korra urged Naga to bypass it and head for the water. Korra smiled as she heard Asami shriek as Naga hurled herself into the water below.

Twenty minutes later and they were wandering down the streets on Naga's back. Korra was steering Naga as Asami directed. Within another fifteen minutes they had stopped outside a modest looking boutique. The sign on the door read closed.

"Are you sure this is the place?," Korra asked skeptically.

"Positive," Asami replied as she slid of of Naga.

Jinora tied Naga up while Asami and Korra made their way to the door. Asami knocked three times and the three of them waited patiently before a head peaked through the curtain. It's eyes widened before it disappeared. Korra could hear the jingle of keys and the unlocking of the door before it was thrown open and a tiny woman appeared before them.

"Miss Sato, I wasn't sure you'd be hear so early. Come right on in," The little woman said in a tiny voice. She was elderly, but not old and held a tobacco pipe in one hand.

Korra looked around, the store was a lot larger than it looked from the outside. She followed Asami and the woman while Jinora trailed behind, obviously excited.

"Alright Miss Sato, I will be in my office. The store is yours until two, when your ready to purchase your items, just holler," the woman said before bowing and turning away from them and moving towards a back room.

"Wow, this is amazing," Jinora said taking in the cloths they were surrounded by.

"How much did this cost?," Korra asked as she eyed a ridiculously extravagant look dress.

"Nothing," said Asami smiling. She continued when the look on Jinora and Korra's faces said they didn't believe her. "Su Ming is an old friend, I've been coming here for a long time. Whenever there's a big event she lets me have a little bit of time in here alone so that I can shop without fighting the crowds."

Korra and Jinora looked at each other and then back to her, both silent.

"Well quit staring and start looking," Asami snapped, annoyed.

The three of them went to work searching through the various racks for something in their respective sizes. After two hours and a dozen dresses, each of the girls had found something not only for the memorial but something for the masked ball, including their masks. They had also found shoes and accessories. Korra had never been a huge shopping fan but she'd had fun and was actually pleased with her choices.

Asami called out to Su Ming as they set their items on the counter. Korra watched anxiously as little lady walked out of the back room and began ringing them up, the number on the register climbed higher and higher. Asami looked over to Korra, a smile on her face until she noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?," she asked.

"That's a lot of money," Korra said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it,"Asami said, her smile now gone.

Korra frowned. She was physically the most powerful person on the planet, but she had nothing outside of being the Avatar. Everyone always took care of her and frankly it made her feel like a leech. She didn't earn money for being the Avatar and she would never be able to really hold a job.

"Look Korra, I know not having money bothers you. I know you feel like your sponging off of others but look at it this way. How many times have you saved my life?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Why would I keep track of something like that?," Korra asked in response.

"My point exactly. You always put others before yourself. You don't keep a tally of how many people you've saved or how many good things you've done. You simply help people. I know it bothers you that your taken care of financially by everyone else but you do something none of us can do and not just because your the Avatar. You dedicate yourself to all of us. I don't feel bad for spending this money on you. What would be the point of having it if I can't share it with the people I love. So don't worry about this." Asami finished and smiled softly at her and Jinora.

Korra nodded and took the bag that Asami handed to her. Asami finished paying and together the three of them left the store, bags in hand.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Memorial

**Author's Note: **So yes this chapter is sad and also super long. I hope your all enjoying it. A lot of what Korra says about water is how I feel about it. I've always loved the water. Swimming was my favorite past time as a kid. It's also based on everything Uncle Iroh talked to Zuko about in ATLA.

Chapter 7 – The Memorial

Korra sat absolutely still as Asami put the finishing touches to her make up. They were in Asami's room. Asami looked spectacular in a modest charcoal dress that clung to her body. Jinora sat on the bed reading, her dress was also modest but pitch black with little yellow flowers that fell down one side of the skirt.

"Are you ready to look at yourself?," Asami asked smiling.

Korra nodded, nervous. It wasn't just that she needed to look her best, she was nervous because of her speech later that evening.

Asami helped her stand up and led her to a full length mirror. Korra gasped at the person standing in front of her. The dress she wore was a deep navy blue, almost black. The front was modest, but it was almost completely backless. The skirt was full length and roomy, it flowed around her legs like water. Asami had left her hair completely down, simply parting it differently and pinning one side back. Here eyes were lightly painted, but her lips were the color of a plum.

"You look so pretty, Korra," Jinora said softly, gazing at her reflection intently.

"I don't even recognize myself," Korra said absently.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?," Asami asked, a slight panic to her voice.

Korra turned and threw her arms around Asami, "No, I love it."

There was a knock on the door as one of the air acolytes let them know that everyone was waiting for them. The three girls smiled at one another before exiting the room and making their way towards the dock. As they passed many of the air acolytes stopped to look at Korra. She could feel herself blushing.

The three girls were met with a wolf whistle (courtesy of Bumi) and a "Holy Crap!" (courtesy of Bolin). Tenzin had had his back to them and had now turned, his mouth hanging open. He shook himself before speak, "You all look lovely. We're ready to leave now."

Korra smiled at Kya, Pema and Lin who smiled back warmly at her. She nodded to Mako, who nodded back and then met the glare of Kala, who had worn a simple black dress.

She felt a tug at her skirt. "You look so pretty Korra," Meelo said sweetly.

"Thank you Meelo," she whispered as she bent down to hug him.

Korra made her way onto the boat and walked straight toward Katara and Toph.

"My, my, you are truly a lovely vision Korra," Katara said, taking in her appearance.

"Yep, a real beauty," smiled Toph. Korra chuckled. Toph always made comments about other peoples appearances. It really threw off people who didn't know her.

"Are you ready for this?," Korra asked her former water bending teacher.

"As ready as I will ever be," she whispered back. Toph took Katara's hand then and together the two made their way to a seat. Korra made her way to the railing as the boat began to move. It was dusk and would be night by the time they made it to the harbor and off the boat. Korra turned her back against the rail and surveyed the people she called family. They were all dressed in somber colors, even Tenzin wore black. It was definitely something she had never seen before. She was getting really nervous as they got closer to the bay, she hoped her speech would be accepted well.

They docked and began their descent. Once on the dock, Lin, Tenzin, Katara and Toph made their way towards her.

"The five of us will be sitting with the most important dignitaries. Everyone else will have to stand," Tenzin said.

Korra followed the small group, led by Lin, down the dock and into an area that had been roped off and faced the bay. Their were several dozen chairs and a small podium right by the waters edge.

Everyone turned to greet them and Korra could feel everyone's eyes taking in her appearance. At the moment everyone was standing, talking among themselves in little groups.

"Aunt Katara, Aunt Toph," said a familiar voice.

Korra turned her attention to the man who had spoken. It was General Iroh, clad in black and being enveloped by the two women he had just called to. After a few moments they let him go, whence he moved towards Tenzin and Lin, shaking both of their hands. Korra stayed put, unsure what to do. Zuko had been her friend, but he had been Iroh's grandfather. What was she supposed to say or do? Suddenly she started to wonder if maybe she had chosen the wrong way to honor Zuko's memory.

Korra was pulled back from her thoughts as she saw Tenzin leading Iroh over to her. Iroh stared at her unabashedly, his face reflecting his surprise. As soon as they reached her, she bowed, "General Iroh."

He looked puzzled for a moment before returning her bow, "Avatar Korra."

"Well I will leave you two to talk, I must go and speak with the president," Tenzin said before taking his leave.

Korra and Iroh stood awkwardly in front of one another, each examining the other. He'd been a fairly young man when they met and the few years it had been since they had seen each other had done nothing to affect his good looks.

"You look lovely, Avatar Korra," he said after a few more moments.

"Thank you, and please call me Korra. I'm sorry we're meeting again under these circumstances General," she sated sadly.

He nodded, his features tight. They stood awkwardly for a few more moments before Tenzin came back escorted by the President. President Min was a regal looking woman who had been elected after Raiko's fall from grace.

"Madam President, this is Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra, this is President Min," Tenzin said, making the introductions.

Korra bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Madame President."

"The pleasure is all mine, Avatar Korra," she replied, bowing, her voice soft and strong at the same time. "Thank you for agreeing to speak tonight."

"I couldn't have refused even if I wanted to," Korra replied softly.

President Min nodded, "Might I say that you look absolutely lovely tonight Avatar. Don't you agree Prince Iroh?"

Iroh was still standing close by, watching the exchange between the two women.

"Yes, she rivals the moon," he said smiling at them both.

"Th-thank you," Korra stammered, her cheeks flushed. Tenzin chuckled at her behavior.

Someone made their way over to the President and then whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Alright, time to get things started. Avatar please join me in the front row?," she said as she began to move. Korra did as asked and found herself sitting between the President and General Iroh. A man she didn't know moved to the podiums and called for everyone's attention. After a few moments, the surrounding noise died down, all that could be heard was the gentle lapping of the water.

The man moved away from the podium as the President stood and made her way to it.

She took a small sheath of cards from her sleeve and set them down in front of her.

"Tonight," she began softly, "we remember a great man. A man who not only helped found this very city, but helped bring about the end to the hundred years war. A man who led his people with grace and honor. Who atoned for the sins of his fathers and made the Fire Nation a force for good. I know that the grief weighs heavy on us all and so tonight I have only two speakers. Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, Grandson to Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Korra, his friend."

The President bowed and moved, resuming her seat beside Korra. Iroh rose from his seat and made his way to the podium, taking out a small sheath of cards similar to the Presidents. Korra began to get nervous, she had not written her speech down. Was that the proper thing to do? Would she look silly for not doing do? No, tonight wasn't about her or the people around her. It was about Zuko and the people who had loved him most in the world.

"My Grandfather was a man unlike any other. Scared by his past mistakes, he made it his mission to restore order to the world. He fought a war within himself, a war between good and bad. A war he had thought he had surely lost. He wanted nothing more than to be welcomed back with open arms by his father and once he had accomplished this goal he realized the folly in thinking that the return of status would bring happiness. It is only by searching himself that he was able to see that honor has little to do with status and everything to do with the choices we make. You all know the story and so I shall skip it and say only this. My grandfather was a man who believed that honor came from making the right choices-" Iroh paused and took a deep breath, his voice shaky as he continued. "The right choices are not the easiest ones, but they are the ones that bring us peace when the world comes crashing down around us. My grandfather would want to be remembered not as the Fire Lord but as a friend, father and a man who had the courage to forge his own path."

Iroh bowed, gathered his cards and made his way back to his seat. Korra swallowed nervously as she stood and made her way to the platform. She faced the audience and took a deep breath. The moon was out tonight and she let it's energy flow through her. Another deep breath and she opened her eyes.

"When I was first asked to give this speech, I was nervous because I felt that my time with Fire Lord Zuko was too short. I did not know him as well as I would have liked. We did not have decades, only a few years. I didn't even know what I would talk about until I looked out of my bedroom window and saw the moon." Korra paused to take another deep breath. _Here it goes_, she thought. "About a year ago I visited Zuko. It was early morning and I was practicing my water bending when he came in and sat down. We took tea afterwards and he told me that of all the bending styles he found water to be the most beautiful. He said that water captured stillness and movement in such a way that was impossible for the others. He said that watching a water bender move was like watching someone dance. It was intimate and revealed the very heart and soul of the person who moved. He recounted to me, that back before the war ended, he would watch Master Katara practice-," here her voice caught a little, she could see the tears pouring down Katara's face. "He said that in those moments he found a gentle peace that he could never duplicate and watching my movements had taken him back in time, to those special moments of absolute tranquility and understanding."

Korra took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes focused on the faceless crowd, before continuing, "My words are simply that, words, and so as my final parting gift to you Zuko, I will dance once more, just for you."

Korra turned her back on the audience and walked out onto the water. The moon was almost full and she knew that it would carry her through this. That Tui and La would guide her. She reached deep within herself to her memories of the man now gone. Her eyes glowed with not just the light of the Avatar, but the light of her inner most self. She began the movements, just as she had on that day so long ago. It was a series of movements that Katara had put together and that Korra had added upon. The water swayed slowly beneath her, following her. Finally she held the position she was in and moved her arms softly back and forth, side to side, up and down, drawing as much power from the moon as she could. She moved to twirl, keeping her hand movements going. She poured all her grief into the dance, all her happy memories of the man, into her movements. Tendrils of water circled around her, mimicking her movements. The water was dancing and so was she. It followed her like a partner. Like Zuko had followed her movements that day.

He did not bend, he had simply followed her movements, content to dance alongside her. That piece of info would always be hers, it was the one thing she felt she could not share. They had danced together for hours, Zuko following Korra's movements as she went through the set over and over again. Hours later, after they were both worn out, they had taken tea and talked well into the afternoon. It was one of her fondest memories of him.

Korra could feel tears slip down her cheeks as she completed the final set of movements, the glow of the Avatar dimming. She stilled over the water and walked calmly back, past the podium and into her seat. The President rose again and made her way to the podium, her face lined with soft tears.

"I invite you all to now light your lanterns and free them in remembrance of the great and honorable Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra turned her attention to the row behind her. Everyone else in the nearby seats had risen except for Katara, Toph and herself. Toph and Katara were wrapped around one another crying softly. Korra turned away and looked at the bay as all the little lanterns rose up and down over the water. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow silently, lost inside her memories and hoping that what she had done had not been wrong.

After what felt like an hour, Korra could hear people begin to leave. She took a few deep breaths and stood up, he eyes still watery.

"Avatar, that was truly beautiful," President Min said holding out her hand.

"Thank you, have a good night," Korra replied, shaking the offered hand. She didn't mean to sound abrupt or disrespectful but she was sad and tired. She just wanted a little time alone.

Korra turned around, and spotted Toph and Katara still seated. She made her way over to them.

"Katara," she said softly.

The two women looked at her before they both reached for her, wrapping their arms around her and holding on tightly.

"That was beautiful Korra," Toph sad, her voice tight with tears.

"I didn't think you could see it?," Korra asked, feeling stupid after a moment. She always felt a little bad for reminding the elderly woman that she was blind.

"I didn't need to, I could feel it," she whispered back, before letting Korra and Katara go and walking a little ways away.

"She'll be o-o-okay," Katara choked out softly. "We're the last and our friends deaths have affected her more than she lets anyone know."

"Was what I did okay? I know I was just supposed to speak but I felt like I should do something to honor him and that was the only thing I could think of," Korra said, worriedly.

"I thought it was wonderful. Who knows what everyone else thought. I'm sure someone will complain. You had to do what you felt was right," Katara said smiling sadly at her, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

She was staring at Korra, hesitating.

"What's wrong Master Katara?," Korra asked.

"Did Zuko really tell you that water bending was the most beautiful?," She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Korra nodded. "He wanted me to understand that he respected all of the elements, that they all were beautiful but that for him, water bending was the most beautiful. He said that water could be tranquil or terrifying and that it was the element of change, it asked the world to be flexible. He said that it took him a long time to accept that he must be flexible and change...and that it all started when his uncle Iroh taught him a water bending technique used to redirect lightning."

Korra paused, this time the one who was hesitant. She wondered if she should tell Katara what else Zuko has said to her. After another second she continued, " He said that you were the first person to give him a chance to be better than what he was and then he betrayed your belief. He said he would forever feel guilty for that. He said that you were the glue that held them all together, you were the sister, mother and friend all wrapped into one. He loved you Katara...he respected you and I don't know if he ever told you...but he told me he that there were times when he wished he could trade places with Sokka. You were all so important to him. He loved you all so much."

Katara began to cry in earnest and Korra just wrapped her arms around her more tightly. After a few moments Toph came back and with tears still glistening in her own eyes, led Katara back towards the ship.

A breeze blew through the bay, hitting her bare back. Her skin began to prickle with goosebumps. She had a feeling she was being watched and turned to look. Initially she didn't see anything, but turning and looking towards the Sato mobiles that the various dignitaries were climbing into, she saw him.

General Iroh was standing by a Sato mobile, staring at her. His expression intense but unreadable. When he noticed she'd caught him starting he didn't turn away, he simply continued to stare. His expression unchanging. They continued to stare at one another, their expressions both passive. Korra wasn't sure what to do, she had been sucked in by his amber colored eyes. The bottom of her stomach felt like it had dropped away.

A hand on Korra's shoulder broke her from the staring contest she had found herself in.

"Ready to go Korra," Tenzin asked softly.

She nodded and began to walk with him toward the boat that would take them back to Air Temple Island. She looked back to where General Iroh had been, finding him gone. She would have to worry about the staring contest latter.

"Was that the right thing to do?," Korra asked as she and Tenzin drew closer and closer to the boat.

"I don't know. I'm sure what you said will have some ramifications...but what matters is that you did what you thought was best. You honored him, the man you knew, your friend. I don't think it's a matter of if it was right, just that this was how you felt you could honor him best," Tenzin replied, his face somber.

The ride back to Air Temple Island was quiet. Hardly anyone talked, even Bumi was quiet as he held an arm around Lin who looked so different, traces of tears still on her face, her hands clasped in her lap. Her friends had all hugged her, with the exception of Mako and Kala, telling her that what she had done was beautiful before they headed to their seats.

When the boat arrived, everyone said goodnight and separated. The boys headed to their rooms and the girls to theirs. Jinora and Asami kissed Korra on the cheek before heading to their rooms, leaving Korra alone in the hallway with Kala.

"Korra," the young woman spoke as she began to turn away. Korra turned back to face Kala, giving her, her full attention.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You must have cared a great deal about him," Kala said, her eyes a little softer but still wary.

Korra nodded before waving goodnight and heading into her room. She undressed slowly, taking care not to damage her dress. She washed her face and pulled her hair down, brushing it back to normal. The whole time she wondered what people would say about her speech and tribute. Frankly it didn't matter. She was simply honoring her friend the best way she knew how. There would probably be gossip but it wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before.

She climbed into bed, her head moving past her grief and worry. What had been up with the staring contest between General Iroh and herself? Was he upset about what she had said? What she had done? What reason could he have for staring so intensely at her? Shaking herself, she pushed all of her thoughts away as she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ramifications

**Author's Note: **Ohhh the fallout. Short chapter. Let me know what you all think.

Chapter 8 - Ramifications

The following morning was subdued, everyone sat at the table quietly eating their breakfast. The mail was brought in and the paper set down between Tenzin and Bumi. Tenzin started to go through the mail while Bumi picked up the paper.

"Gah," Bumi groaned after unfolding it.

"What?," Lin asked. She was sitting next to him and so she looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening.

"What is it?," Mako asked, looking at the two of them. Lin and Bumi exchanged a glance before Lin pursed her lips and Bumi shrugged and shook his head.

"Avatar's speech favors water benders at last nights memorial," he read out loud.

Tenzin looked up at his brother quickly, his face shocked.

Korra's eyes widened, her heart jumping into a panic. _Oh crap_, she thought. _I'm not even back a full 48 hours and already I've done something stupid. _She knew that her speech was a risk but she assumed people would just think of her as selfish for taking up so much time or as a show off.

"In a memorial to honor the esteemed former Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Korra spoke only of the superiority of Water Benders, going so far as to demonstrate such superiority. One wonders about her oath to be a symbol of neutrality. Her show last night surely demonstrated that she has a preference for water bending. Indeed with her involvement in the civil war between the Water Tribes five years ago, one can assume that she prefers the company of her birth element. The people need a Avatar who fight for them all, not one who favors the water tribe." Tenzin read, taking the paper from Bumi.

Korra groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry Korra," Kya said. "It's from an opinion column. This is one person's opinion who decided they had to share it with the world. Everyone knows you were simply trying to honor Zuko the best you could."

"Even so, she'll need to issue a statement," said Lin, messaging her temples.

"I can do that. Will you help me write something diplomatic Tenzin?," Korra said bringing her hands away from her face.

He nodded, "I'll call for a small press conference sometime later on today"

An air acolyte entered the dinning room and made his way over to Korra, a letter in hand.

"This just came by hawk, Avatar," the man said handing it her.

Korra took it and opened it, her eyes focused as she read.

_Avatar,_

_I was hoping you would meet with me later this afternoon for tea. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you. Please send word back with my hawk as soon as you can._

_Prince Iroh, of the Fire Nation._

Korra's heart lept into her mouth. She wondered if Iroh was mad a her for last nights performance. Spirits, she was so stupid.

"Give me a moment to reply and you can send the hawk back," she told the acolyte. She walked to a desk at the other side of the dinning room and opened a drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote that she would be willing to meet for tea around three, before folding the note closed. She walked back to the acolyte and handed it to him. He nodded and left.

Korra sat back down looking directly at Tenzin," Well lets finish eating and then we can work on my speech."

Tenzin stared at her for a second before speaking, "Who was the letter from."

"Prince Iroh," she answered back calmly. "He wants to meet for tea. I wrote back that around three would be the best time. Do you think we could have the statement out before then?"

Tenzin nodded.

The rest of the group stared at her for a few moments before turning back to eat.

She turned to look at Asami who looking pointedly at her. Korra sighed and handed the note to her. Asami read it quickly.

"What does he want to talk to you about?," she asked.

"I have no idea," Korra said slowly. Her stomach clenching violently from nerves.

About mid afternoon, Korra stood inside city hall pacing nervously. She had received another note from Iroh, asking her to meet him at his families estate within the city, directions had been included. She looked at the cards in her hands, hoping that what she and Tenzin had come up with would help.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tenzin and she hurried towards him before he came to fetch her. Together they made their way out of the front door and to a podium. The crowd was filled mostly with reporters. She stepped up to the podium and took a deep breath.

"I wish to apologize to anyone whom I may have offended last night. My goal was not to alienate the other elements but to simply honor a friend the best way I could. All Avatars have favored their birth element. It is natural, but I am still a symbol of neutrality and all the elements and nations are important to me. I have spent the last two years traveling between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, within them exists some of the most beautiful places I have ever seen and some of the kindest people I have ever met. Again I apologize for having offended anyone, that was not my intention."

Korra bowed after having finished her speech and walked away with Tenzin as the reporters began to shout questions behind her. It had been short but to the point and she and Tenzin had both agreed that she should not answer questions afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tea

**Author's Note:** Yay! Next part. I'm hoping that you all are enjoying it. I still got away to go before I'm done I think. Also, regarding Iroh's age, I place him at about 28. I don't think the show has ever given him an age. Let me know if I'm wrong.

Chapter 9 – Tea

An hour and a half later and Korra rode Naga up to the gate of a rather small estate. She answered the guards questions and they let her through. The house itself was smaller than she had thought it would be, but the yard was rather large and beautiful. It was filled with flowers. She and Naga proceeded up a driveway where a man met her and told her he was there to tend to her polar bear-dog. Korra slipped down from Naga, before watching her be led to a small stable she hadn't noticed before. Korra had brought a change of cloths with her to the press conference, the others packed in a bag on Naga's saddle. She now wore a simple black knee-length dress made of a shimmery material. She also wore a pair of flat shoes and a headband that held a red peony on it. She had left her hair down and it flowed loosely around her shoulders. She wasn't sure about the look but Asami had assured her that it was better to arrive in something simple and pretty than arrive over dressed or under dressed. She had also pointed out that it was the perfect outfit to wear to the street fair latter that evening. Korra had relented because Asami always looked good and Korra had to admit that when she let Asami help her, she looked good too.

Korra smoothed out her dress before walking up to the door and knocking. A servant opened the door and welcomed her inside graciously before leading her through a hall and into a beautifully decorated sitting room. He motioned for her to sit on one of the small couches and asked that she wait.

Korra looked around the room, it was decorated by traditional Fire Nation standards. Lots of red and golds, there was an old world charm but mostly the items seemed modern. There were two small sofa's, one of which she was currently sitting on, that surrounded a small table. Bookshelves lined the wall and a portrait hung over the nearby fireplace. It depicted Zuko, his wife Mei and their young daughter, who was now Fire Lord. The portrait was somewhat familiar, as one similar had graced the halls of the royal palace.

Korra got up and made her way to a nearby window. Looking out of it she could see a grassy yard with a pool not far away. The water looked cool and refreshing and made her think about taking a swim in the ocean when she returned to Air Temple Island later that night. She turned away from the window and began to pace, she had been waiting for a while now and she was starting to become more nervous than she had been. She played with her own fingers and bit her lip. She knew she should apologize about last night, but was unsure about how to approach the subject. She was worried that Iroh was angry with her or upset that she had made the evening about her.

"You know you'll wear a hole through the rug if you keep doing that, which is a shame seeing as that carpet has been here since this place was built," Iroh's voice dripped with humor.

Korra stopped pacing and turned to face him. He was in a pair of black slacks and a crisp white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His amber eyes took in her appearance and he smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she replied, still twisting her fingers. After a moment she dropped them and then bowed stiffly.

"Korra, please. No need to stand on ceremony. We've known each other for a while, please sit," he said indicating the couches.

Korra nodded and made her way to the couch she had been sitting on earlier, her stomach a jumbled mess.

"Tea will be here shortly," he said as he sat down on the other couch. Korra nodded again. They stared at each other for a moment before Korra turned away and began to look around the room again.

"I'm sure your wondering why I asked you to come," Iroh stated calmly.

"I'm actually worried about why you asked me to come, " Korra blurted out, clapping a hand to her mouth once she realized what she'd said.

"Why ever would you be worried?," he asked, he brows crinkling.

Korra swallowed, feeling like she was going to throw up before taking the plunge. "Look I'm sorry if what I said and did last night offended you or upset you, but really I was just trying to honor Zuko the best way I could think of. I didn't mean to make the other nations feel like I didn't care about them. I wasn't trying to show off and I certainly wasn't try to disrespect Zuko's memory. I just felt that practicing for him one last time would be a good way to say goodbye, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to upset you. I feel so-." Korra was interrupted by Iroh who waved his hands in a placating manor before he grabbed hers.

"Korra, don't worry. I don't feel offended. What you did was beyond beautiful. It made me understand how much my grandfather admired water bending and it made me appreciate my own ability to redirect lightning. What you did was...I can't even put it into words. I'm not mad or upset with you, although I understand why you would think that's what this meeting was about given the article in the paper earlier. Please just relax," He said, holding her hands tightly in his.

Korra stared into his deep amber eyes. Her hands felt warm in his and it was making her nervous for a whole other set of reasons. Just then a servant entered the room, bringing with him a tea tray. Iroh let go of her hands as the servant put down the tray and exited the room. Iroh poured them each a cup of tea. He grabbed a cup and gently placed it in her hands.

They each sipped on their tea for a few moments in silence. Korra placed her almost empty cup on the table before speaking. "So why did you ask me to come her?"

Iroh smiled softly, his eyes looking a little sad. "About a week after my grandfather died, his will was read. Everything went to my mother and myself but he had made a few requests. He had items he wanted other people to have. He left a few things for Katara and Toph, but he also left something for you."

Iroh reached into into his pocket and produced a small oblong box and a letter. Iroh handed them to her. She eyed the box for a moment before opening it. Inside was a beautiful hair comb. It was gold in color, the top decorated with a large indigo lacquered flower, the anther and filament's of the flower glittered with bright white gems. Korra could only assume they were diamonds. She set the box in her lap and picked up the comb. Her finger's felt groves in the back and she turned it over. The backside of the head had been inscribed.

_Korra, _

_Know that your friendship has meant the world to me and always will._

_Love, Zuko._

Korra blinked several times trying to keep her tears away. She set the comb back in the box and closed it. She then set the box on her lap before turning her attention to the letter. With shaky fingers she opened it and began to read silently.

_Korra,_

_I am aware that by the time you read this letter I will most likely be gone. Since your visit a year ago I have felt my health steadily decline. After all I am ninety-two years old, it is too be expected. I was hoping that I would be able to give you this in person, I wanted to see how you liked it. I had it made for you shortly after you left. I wanted to give you something that would always remind you of how beautiful you are, not only to me but to everyone who knows you. Yes, you are the Avatar, but you are also Korra, and she is amazing in her own right. I also wanted you to have a reminder of me and to let you know that your friendship has meant the world to me. I have had the pleasure of knowing two Avatars in my lifetime, both of whom I count amongst my greatest friends. I ask that you continue to be strong and listen to your instincts as well as your heart. You are wiser that you think Korra and the world needs you. Believe in yourself, just as I have always believed in you. Know that I love you, dear friend._

_Love always,_

_Zuko_

Korra was shaking as she finished the letter, tears streaming down her face against her own accord. She folded the letter closed and opened the lid off the small box before slipping the note inside. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away, feeling embarrassed. Not only because she was crying in front of the great General Iroh, but because it was absolutely silent. She took a deep shuddering breath before she tore her eyes away from the box and looked at Iroh.

He was sitting back in the couch, his eyes sad as he stared at her.

"Th-th-thank you, for giving me this," Korra stammered, her throat tight with unshed tears.

"Your welcome Korra. My grandfather wanted it to be delivered by a member of the family and with our past, I thought it best if I delivered it to you. He cared a lot about you, you know," Iroh said, his eyes still focused on her.

"I cared a lot about him too. He was a good man and a good friend. I'm sorry that he's gone," Korra replied, her voice indicting that she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for turning into such a mess."

"Don't be. Obviously what he wrote you was important. Death is never easy to deal with," he smiled at her sadly.

Korra nodded and picked up her now cold tea, she let warmth spread to her finger tips so that it would warm back up. After a moment steam began to rise from the cup. She breathed it in, enjoying the smell, allowing it to help calm her.

"I could have had the servant bring in more hot tea," Iroh said, a small trace of a smile gracing his features.

"And waste perfectly good tea?," she questioned smiling.

He smiled back. His smile was very similar to Zuko's. It was also similar to his namesake.

"You know I get the feeling that there was more to the story you told at the memorial," Iroh stated after a few more moments silence. Korra stared at him for a moment before she finished her tea and set the cup back on the tray. How Iroh had guessed their was more to the story, she didn't know. She also wasn't sure she wanted to share. She and Iroh had always gotten along, although they had never really been what anyone would call close friends. He was a General and several years her senior.

She decided to be honest, "There is but I would like to keep it to myself. It's my most treasured memory of Zuko. I only shared enough to try to get people to understand why I did what I did. Maybe I'll tell you in the future."

"Well I would certainly like to hear it. I would like to spend more time with you Korra," Iroh said staring directly at her, his gaze intense.

Korra's stomach did a flip and she blushed.

"My grandfather spoke very highly of you and as crown prince it's important for me to have a good relationship with the Avatar," Iroh continued.

Korra's felt her heart fall a little. _Duh, politics doofus_, she thought.

Iroh must have seen something in her face because he continued sounding a little panicked, "That is that I would like to be your friend Korra. Sorry, I was trying to figure out a polite way to tell you that I wanted to get to know you better. I didn't mean for it to sound like I only wanted to be your friend because your the Avatar."

Korra smiled, squashing the butterfly's she felt rising in her stomach. "Well why don't you hang out with me at the fair tonight?," she asked smiling.

"I would like that a lot," he smiled back. His eyes wandered away from her to look at a clock on the wall. "Speaking of which, I need to be there soon. I promised that I would be there when the gates opened as it were. I can give you a lift if you'd like?"

"I can't, I have Naga," Korra said smiling softly.

Korra watched him carefully, it seemed like he was disappointed by the news but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know what to think. "You could ride Naga to the fair with me," Korra said tentatively just as Iroh was about to speak.

Iroh seemed to hesitate, his mouth slightly open. Korra began to panic, feeling like she had said the wrong thing.

"I'd like that," he said finally. "Let me just go get a few things and I'll meet you outside."

He stood up and nodded to her before existing the room. Korra picked up the small box and letter and tucked them into one of the pockets on her dress, thankful that it had pockets. She stood up and exited the room to be greeted by a servant who led her to the front door, opening it for her. The man who had led Naga away was now waiting with her just outside the front door. Korra bounced down the steps and thanked the man before rubbing Naga's ears. Naga made a contented noise as Korra heard the front door close. She turned to see that Iroh was still dressed the same, only now he had a jacket hanging off his right forearm.

"Ready to go General?," she asked, patting Naga on the head before she headed towards the saddle.

Iroh made his way down the steps quickly coming to stand by her, he stared down at her, his eyes intense. "Please just call me Iroh. I want us to be friends and my friends call me Iroh," he said his voice pleasantly low.

"Okay I will," Korra replied, blushing slightly. "Just stand back for a second."

He took two steps back and watched her curiously. Korra backed up a little and ran towards Naga's saddle, before using a little air bending to launch herself onto the seat. She stood on the saddle before lowering herself down carefully. She turned to let Iroh know that he could climb up when she saw that he had covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulder shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey, I'm wearing a dress and Asami told me not to wrinkle it," Korra said as fiercely as she could. Truthfully, she knew she must have looked ridiculous. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and gave her a breathtaking smile. Korra's heat seemed to drop out her chest for a second before she came to her senses.

"Just get up here will you," she said, trying her best to sound annoyed.

Iroh nodded at her and used the stir-up to push himself onto the seat. Suddenly she was very aware of his presence.

"Okay, hold on tight," Korra said absently. She felt Iroh slip his arms around her middle and had to suppress a shiver. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before tugging on Naga's reigns and saying "Come on girl, lets go."


	10. Chapter 10 - Fireflakes and Prizes

**Author's Note: **Wow! Sorry it has been so long but I started work again (I work for a school) and I also go to school full time, have a household to run and husband to take care of but every free moment I've had I've been working on this chapter and others. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Let me know if you have any questions or critiques. I have an avenue I want to take this story through so I promise that the chapter on the statue reveal and ball will not be the last one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it !

** Chapter 10 – Fireflakes and Prizes**

After they had arrived, Korra had sent Naga back to Air Temple Island. The street fair was only a few blocks away from the waterfront and a giant polar-bear dog would surely draw attention. Korra now stood next to Iroh silently as the president made a small speech about what made the city great. Iroh had insisted that she stay with him instead of waiting amongst the crowd. He also had her left arm wrapped around his right, his other hand held his jacket. Korra was unsure if he should really be holding her arm like that but honestly she liked it. She tried hard not to focus on her friends, as they were situated near the front of the crowd. She glanced at them for a second to see Bolin wave at her, a cheeky grin on his face. Next to him, Bumi wiggled his eyebrows at her, a ridiculous grin on his face as well. Before anyone else could make embarrassing faces at her she turned her gaze to a far off building, feeling a blush creep up her face.

Finally after what felt like forever, President Min moved to cut the red ribbon that would let everyone enter the fair. The dignitaries moved toward the fair and then the crowd began to surge forward. Iroh held onto her arm as he led her to the nearby sidewalk. They stopped and watched as people passed. Korra looked up at him about to speak before he cut in.

"I though we'd wait until the crowd dispersed a little. I don't know about you but I don't really wanna fight through this crowd."

Korra watched as some people stumbled into others. "I'm good with waiting."

Korra groaned as she saw Bolin and Asami coming towards them.

"Hey Korra, Hello General" Bolin said loudly to be heard over the crowd, which wasn't really that necessary as the noise wasn't that loud.

He and Asami stopped in front of them. Asami gave her a meaningful look before smiling and greeting them as well.

"Hey Asami, Bolin," Korra said, forcing a smile.

"Hello. It's good to see you both again," Iroh said pleasantly.

"What are you guys doing standing here?," Bolin asked smiling.

"We're waiting for the crowd to disperse so that way we don't get trampled," Korra said lightly.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but personally I can't wait to get inside," Asami said, eying Korra as though she was trying to communicate telepathically. "Why don't we head on in Bolin?"

"Sure, if that's what you want beautiful," he said, his eyebrows pulled down, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure, we'll see Korra and General Iroh around but I'm hungry. We'll see you two later," she said dragging Bolin away from them. Bolin waved at them as they disappeared into the crowd.

It was silent.

"I'm sorry about my friends," Korra said feeling the need to speak.

"What's there to be sorry about?,"Iroh asked smiling.

Korra's brow came down, she was confused. Really confused. She knew her friends were going to make a huge deal about the fact that Iroh had held her arm and was still holding her arm. Didn't he see the pointed looks Asami was giving her? Maybe he didn't mind if people thought they we together. Maybe he was really that oblivious. Korra decided to try something else.

"Why don't we head in now? The crowds thinned out a lot," Korra said indicating the almost empty street in front of them with her free arm.

"Okay," he agreed smiling.

He let go of her arm and placed his hands in his pants pockets, his jacket still hanging off of his right forearm. Korra laced her fingers together in front of her as they head in.

The committee had picked a long street for the fair and each turn off to another street represented one of the four nations. There were strings of brightly colored lanterns hanging between the street posts, game and food stalls surrounded them and towards the end of the long street Korra could see a stage.

"What do you want to do first?," Iroh asked.

"Lets just walk around and see what catches our eye," Korra replied. She grabbed his arm and led him down the first street on the left, which represented the Earth Nation. She let go of his arm once they were on the street. She had acted without thinking, treating him, like she would Bolin or long ago Mako. She turned to look at Iroh, he was staring at her, his face unreadable. Korra turned away and continued to walk, internally cringing at her own behavior.

She headed toward a food stall that smelled wonderfully familiar.

"Have you ever had these before?," she asked enthusiastically, pointing at a basket that held a round looking dumpling.

"No," he said smiling at her.

"They're Chu-Ba. They're really popular in Ba Sing Se, it's a dumpling filled with meet and a type of sweet sauce. They're so good, you have to try one."

Korra turned to the man at the stall, "I'll take two." She pulled out a small pouch of money from her pocket. Asami had given it to her for the fair. She had felt bad about it but Asami had insisted.

The man handed her the two dumplings and she paid him. Then she handed Iroh one and waited for him to try his. He noticed her stare and gazing at her, took a bite before chewing thoughtfully.

"They are good," he said after swallowing. Korra smiled at him and proceeded to eat hers, although she was being more careful. Normally she would have taken a huge bite but she didn't want to look like a slob in front of Iroh. They walked through the Earth Nation street, watching performers or the other people around them. They talked, mostly Iroh asked about her time in the Earth Kingdom.

After about a half hour they headed back to the main street and continued up the main street taking the next left into the street that represented the Fire Nation. They stopped in front of a group of musicians who were playing an old song.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves..." Korra listened to the words and soft music, but she could also hear humming and turned towards Iroh.

"You know the song?," she asked.

"My grandfather Zuko used to sing it all the time. He said that my namesake would often sing it when he was young and it would annoy him to no end, but that he came to love it. It's very old song," Iroh said smiling softly at her.

"It's very pretty," Korra replied smiling back.

Iroh nodded and they continued to walk down the street, taking a moment to watch a fire bending display. They were reaching the end of the street when Iroh stopped.

"What is it?," Korra asked, stopping to.

Iroh breathed in deeply before replying, "Do you smell that?"

Korra took a deep breath, noticing a spice to the air. "What am I smelling?"

Iroh smiled widely, his happy smile making him look more attractive. "Fire flakes," he said.

He reached out and took her hand, leading her softly toward the end of the street, where a large food cart stood. Korra blushed and her stomach squirmed as she found herself pleased by the feel of his hand in hers. She also noticed a few people glance their way.

They stopped at a food cart and Iroh bought a small bag of red puffy flakes.

"Did you want to try some? I have to warn you that they're really hot," He asked holding the bag out to her.

Korra tentatively took the bag and poured a few of the flakes into her hand. _I've eaten spicy things before, this shouldn't be a problem_, she thought_._ She then handed the bag back and dumped the flakes into her mouth. The moment they touched her tongue she could feel the heat. It was good initially but the heat only seemed to be intensifying.

Korra waved air on her tongue with her hands, panting. "Oh my spirits, that is to hot!"

"Here, let me get you something to drink," Iroh said, amusement in his voice.

Iroh returned a few moments later and handed her a drink, which she gulped down gratefully.

"I've had fire nation food before but wow is that hot. How can you eat those?" Korra asked as she threw the cup away, the heat in her mouth not completely gone.

"I've been eating them since I was a kid and really you can only get them at fairs or celebrations. The first time I had them I was about six and cried for an hour after eating them," he said smiling at her, amused at the fact that she was still waving air on her tongue.

"They're an acquired taste, something you have to get used to," he continued, taking her hand again.

Korra blushed as he laced his fingers with hers. They made their way towards the streets exit. Korra froze as she saw Mako and Kala making their way up the street. She eyed the surrounding area and pulled Iroh towards a tent. Once inside she noticed that there was a photographer.

"Come for a portrait?," the man asked.

Korra looked at Iroh who was staring at her oddly.

"I promise I'll explain but do you wanna get your picture taken with me?"

He nodded, his eyebrows creased in confusion. Korra nodded to the man who led them over to a small bench.

"Please sit and pose however you'd like. How many pictures do you want?," the man said.

"Two," said Korra sinking into the bench.

Iroh dropped down beside her.

The bench was small and it meant that Korra's shoulder was directly against Iroh's. He reached out with the arm that was touching hers and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him and blushed.

"Is this okay?," he asked her.

Korra nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Alright, please smile," the man said to them. The camera the man had flashed once and then twice before he spoke again. "Just wait here and I'll be right back with your pictures.

The man moved towards another exit towards the back of the tent and disappeared.

"So, what was all this about?," Iroh asked, his thumb tracing circles on the top of her hand.

"I saw Mako and his fiance and I panicked. I really don't want to run into them," Korra replied as she pulled her hand out of Iroh's and began pulling on her fingers.

"Oh," Iroh said, a look of disappointment on his face. Korra was momentarily confused until she realized what Iroh must have thought. As he moved to stand obviously unsure of if he should be sitting so close to her, Korra grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"Wait, it's not what you think. Please sit back down?," she asked beseechingly.

Iroh took a deep breath, sat down and turned to look at her. His expression blank. Her hands were still wrapped around his right one.

"I not..I don't have feelings for Mako like that anymore. I'm happy he's engaged, it means that there is no possibility for him and I and I'm glad of that. He deserves to be happy and the reason I want to avoid them is because his fiance, Kala, doesn't like me at all. In fact I'm pretty sure she hates me," Korra spoke seriously.

Iroh rubbed his hand over his face and let out another deep sigh before looking at Korra again.

"I'm glad to hear that, although I'm sorry she hates you," Iroh said.

Korra shrugged, not letting her thoughts drift to what specifically he was happy about and why. Korra continued, "It's okay. Really it's Mako's fault. He didn't tell her we dated until a week ago. They've been together for a year and a half. Pretty stupid, right?," Korra asked smiling, hoping that the mood would lighten. She didn't want Iroh to be upset with her.

He smiled back and shook his head, "That is pretty stupid of him. So what, she can't handle that the man she loves dated the most amazing woman in existence?"

Korra blushed ad smiled widely as she spoke, "I wouldn't say most amazing, but yeah I guess it's hard to deal with the fact that I'm the Avatar. Asami says it doesn't help that I'm pretty, though those are her words, not mine. I'm pretty sure I'm about as attractive as a saber-toothed moose lion."

Iroh moved his left hand to cup the side of her face, "Oh Korra, don't you know, you really are beautiful. I meant it when I said you rivaled the moon."

Korra felt like she had stopped breathing. Iroh's hand on her face made her skin crawl pleasantly and his words filled her with butterfly's.

"Alright I have you photo's right here, all that's left is to pay," the man said as he came barging in, effectively killing the moment.

Korra stood up and opened her pouch, paying the man before taking the photo's and handing one to Iroh, who had joined her. Korra was happy and disappointed to find that the photo stopped just below their chests, cutting out them holding hands. She liked being connected to him but she supposed that it would ensure no one could comment on it.

They thanked the man and left the tent, heading out of the Fire Nation street and heading across the way towards the Air Nation road. There were a few food carts that sold exclusively vegetarian food but mainly the road was filled with game carts and stations. People were running around jovially, enjoying the games. Tenzin had been right, air benders loved games. There also seemed to be a large area set up for dancing.

"Korra," called a familiar voice and after a moment they were joined by Jinora, followed by Bumi.

"Why Prince Iroh, it's nice to see you out and about, and with a lady no less," Bumi said patting Iroh hard on the back.

"Well Korra invited me to be her guest tonight after our meeting earlier. I must say that I am enjoying myself," he replied, giving Korra a warm smile.

Korra blushed, glad they hadn't been caught holding hands. Who knows how that would have gone. Jinora was beaming brightly at her.

Bumi waggled his eyebrows at Korra knowingly before turning back to Iroh and speaking, "I'm sure your showing Korra a good time and all but a true gentleman wins a prize for his date."

"Bumi," Korra hissed, blushing crimson.

"No Korra, he's right. What type of gentleman doesn't ensure that the lovely lady he is accompanying has a stuffed companion."

"That'a boy," Bumi crowed.

The four of them walked over to a large stall where a man was running a game involving knocking a specific target over amongst a bunch of other moving targets.

"And what can I do for you today ladies and gentleman? Are you here to win gifts for your lovely ladies?" the games-man spoke.

"Why yes, my friends here does wish to try his hand at the game," Bumi said pushing Iroh forward.

Korra hid her chuckle behind her hand as she watched Iroh stumbled forward. The one thing Bumi could always do was make sure people around him were having fun or simply ensure that a situation got more awkward. He was really a barrel of laughs even when he was being meddlesome.

Korra watched as Iroh paid the man and took a stance in front of several rows of moving characters. One was emblazoned with a large red bulls-eye.

"Okay son, you'll have three try's to hit the target. Ready, set, go!," the games-man exclaimed.

Iroh began to throw balls of fire at the target, all of them missed by the time the buzzer rang out.

"Strike one."

Korra watched as Iroh's eyes narrowed in concentration. When the man called for him to start again he was a little more patient with his punches, unfortunately he still hadn't hit the target by the time the buzzer sounded again.

"Strike two."

Iroh stared at the moving figure, his lips pursed for a few moments before the left corner of his mouth turned up in a semi smile.

"You guys should step back," he said to the three of them. They did so and he nodded to the man that he was ready to begin.

The man call out the ready and Iroh, instead of throwing punches, drew his hand up in front of him with his index, thumb and middle finger pointed up. He took a deep breath and the then drew that hand in a circle before thrusting it outward, a bolt of lightning arching out. The bells went off on the speakers of the game booth, and Iroh gave a self-satisfied smirk as the man congratulated him on hitting his mark.

Bumi and Jinora were cheering as Iroh held out his hand for Korra. Korra eyed the other two hesitantly before placing her hand in his. They were going to tease her anyway, might as well do what she wanted. He pulled her to his side and said, "Go ahead and pick lovely lady."

Korra smiled at him, despite the chuckle she heard behind them. Obviously Bumi. Korra looked around at the various animals, there were fire-ferrets and moose-lions, she even saw a polar-bear dog. Her eyes however were automatically drawn to a flying-lemur that sat towards the back.

"The lemur," she said to the man, pointing to it.

"As you wish little lady," the man replied handing it to her.

Korra held it in her hands, it's fur soft. It looked a lot like Poki. She had been drawn to it and she knew why. Raava had remembered Momo. Though Korra had no connection to her past lives, Raava had their memories and every now and again Korra would get a glimpse of something from her past lives. It had happened a few times. Once it happened in the Earth Kingdom, at the Cave of Two Lovers. Korra had been thrown by the sudden urge to kiss Katara but realized it was a memory of Aang's. She's even had a flash from Roku's life in the Fire Nation.

Korra pulled the toy to her chest tightly and smile at Iroh, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Well now that that is settled. What do you two say to some dancing?," Bumi interrupted throwing his arms around them.

Korra and Iroh glanced at one another quickly before vehemently opposing the idea. Korra stumbling with her words while Iroh claimed that he was saving his energy for tomorrows ball.

"All right, all right. I can see I touched a nerve," he said holding up his hands is defeat. "What about you Jinora? Care to dance with your uncle?"

"I'd love to uncle Bumi," she said smiling brightly at him and taking his offered arm.

"I'll talk to you latter," Jinora said pointedly as she and Bumi set off towards the dance floor, both waving.

Korra let out a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't that bad," Iroh said smiling.

"Well your not going to be at the inquisitions later so of course you can say that," Korra replied unhappily.

"We're friends," Iroh said, his face unreadable. Korra was unsure what they were, but friends was a good a description as any.

"Yeah but Asami and Jinora are gonna be really annoying about this,"Korra replied as they walked towards the exit of the Air Nation street. The dance floor had been at the end and they had no interest in being there.

Iroh nodded, his expression thoughtful. They exited the street and walked down to the Water Tribe street, which sat directly across from the Earth Kingdom one. Korra smiled at the way it had been decorated. There were actual booths made of ice and Korra was glad that it wasn't a hot night. There were blue banners and at the end of the street was a makeshift skating rink where a man was water bending ice skates onto the bottom of people's shoes. There were booths for food and jewelry. There was even a demonstration of the non-bending fighting techniques used by her tribe for thousands of years.

Iroh followed Korra to a booth selling jewelry. She eyed the pieces, mesmerized by their beauty.

"Avatar," the woman greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you, I hope you find something you like."

"Thanks," Korra said as she continued to look at the various pieces.

"These are beautiful," Iroh commented to the woman.

"Thank you, I make them myself. This is a years worth of work. They are not cheap but nor do I charge and arm and a leg," She said smiling happily at them.

Korra listened to them talk as she scanned the various pieces, her eyes settling on a necklace. It was a gold chain and the gold pendant was circular cage and inside sat two large gems that fitted together perfectly. One was a beautiful white and the other jet black.

"Tui and La," she said as she stared at it.

"Yes," the woman said softly. "Push and pull, good and bad, sorrow and happiness. Balance. I shouldn't be surprised that your would recognize it Avatar."

"It's beautiful. Like the yin and yang symbol," Iroh said looking over her shoulder at it.

"In a way you are right, Tui and La are yin and yang in many ways," the woman replied smiling.

"How much?," Korra asked.

"For you Avatar, a deal. I promise not to rob you blind," she replied pulling off the original tag.

"No, I insist on paying full price. It is a really beautiful piece. You must have worked so hard on it," Korra said, her hand moving to stop the woman from throwing it away.

Korra looked at the price and pulled out her pouch. It was expensive but Asami had been very generous and she had more than enough. Korra paid and then watched as the woman placed the necklace in a blue box. She handed it to Korra, who slipped it into her pocket, the one that still held Zuko's gift and letter.

"Thank you," Korra said.

"You are welcome Avatar," the woman replied bowing.

Korra and Iroh waved goodbye before moving further along the street.

"What are Tui and La?," Iroh asked after a few moments.

Korra paused. She often forgot that most people, especially those who were not from the water tribe didn't really knew who they were. Many had heard of Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was, but she wondered how much of the truth people knew regarding death. She wondered if Zuko had known the whole story and if so why he never shared it with Iroh.

"They are spirits. They represent the moon and the ocean. Tui, the moon and La, the ocean. I'm surprised you don't know about them," Korra said as they stood there.

"Why would I know about them?," Iroh asked curiously.

Korra hesitated. Didn't everyone know the story of Yue, how she sacrificed herself to keep the balance of the world, how she saved the moon. The bay was named after her after all. But maybe the story hadn't been well circulated for a reason.

"You know who Yue was right? The person the bay is named after," Korra asked.

"I know who Yue is. Uncle Sokka talked about her a few times," Iroh replied.

Korra's brow crinkled, "Then how do you not know about Tui and La?"

"I don't know, I don't see what the moon and ocean spirits have to do with her," he replied, a confused look on his face.

"How much did Sokka tell you? Did Zuko or anyone else ever talk about her?," Korra asked. She led Iroh over to a table near the ice rink and they sat down.

"My grandfather, nor anyone else ever really talked about her and Sokka only said that she died. It was a hard subject for him, he only really ever mentioned her once to me, other times I heard her name in passing" he said, a strange look on his face.

"Well you know about the night that General Zhao tried to take the Northern Water Tribe, right?,"

Iroh nodded. It was common history now.

Korra nodded back and continued. "Yue was the Princess of the Norther Water Tribe. That night, Zhao planned to gain the upper hand by destroying the moon spirit."

"But didn't the spirits live in the spirit world?," Iroh asked, curious.

"Tui and La didn't. They became living creatures in the mortal world when the spirit world and our world separated, they live in the north pole. When Zhao attacked he made his way to their shrine and confronted Aang and the others, including your namesake. Zhao had kidnapped the moon, leaving the water benders powerless, surround he knew he could not win and so he returned Tui to the water, only to cut her down a moment later. The sky darkened, the moon gone."

"What happened?," Iroh asked looking up at the waxing moon.

"Yue," said Korra simply before continuing. "When she was born...she was sick and her parents brought her to Tui. Tui healed her, she gave Yue life and in return Yue sacrificed that life to save Tui's. She became the moon spirit. In the water tribe most people treat the story as a fairy tale but there are those of us who know that when we look at the moon we are seeing not only Tui but Yue. They are one. Tui is white with a black spot and La is black with a white spot. They are representative of yin and yang. That's what the necklace represents."

"That's...sad," Iroh replied lamely, obviously unsure how to react to what she had told him.

"It...is. But Yue knew what she was doing. She saved the world. Without the moon the world would be thrown off balance. She was Sokka's first girlfriend you know?"

"I did know that," he replied smirking before continuing his voice curious, "Are they still there?."

"They are but I can't tell you were. Their location was moved after the attack and has been fortified since. There are a group of people who tend to them and protect them. Actually the whole thing was set up by Sokka. Most people never get to see them and for good reason," Korra replied.

"What do they look like?," Iroh asked as he looked up at the moon again.

"I've told you already," Korra replied.

"You told me their coloring, not what they actually look like," Iroh said in mock annoyance.

Korra hesitated. She wanted to share things with Iroh and she was sure that he would never try to hurt them but she had promised to keep them safe that first visit years ago.

"I can't tell you...but if you should ever see them, you'll know who they are. Maybe someday, you'll be able to visit them. Although their vetting process is pretty rigorous," Korra said smiling.

"I bet all you had to do was show up," Iroh teased.

"In a way, yes. I think my vetting process was different from anyone elses," Korra replied smiling. She remembered the excitement of the head of the guard and the constant badgering she had to put up with as well as the formal dinner and a demonstration of her gifts. All to ascertain that she was the true Avatar, or so the crazy old man had said.

"If I'm lucky, you'll take me," he said staring intently at her.

Korra blushed.

"Avatar Korra, do you care to comment of the rumors that you favor the water tribe? Do you truly think the other nations are worthless? Was your performance last night a way to show the superiority of water over the other elements?," a reporter had somehow snuck up on them. He had a microphone out and was recording the conversation.

Korra took a deep breath, pushing away her annoyance at the questions she was being asked as well as the fact that she and Iroh had been interrupted.

"I have already given a public announcement regarding the matter and will NOT be answering any other questions," Korra said standing up. She was proud of her response. She wanted to yell at the man and tell him he was being stupid. Hell, she really wanted to kick him onto the ice rink but she refrained. _Tenzin would be proud_, she thought.

"Are you dodging these questions because you do favor the water nation? Is this a admission of guilt? Should the people be looking up to an Avatar who refuses to answer such basic questions?," the man continued as she stood up.

"Hay, back off. The Avatar has said all she's gonna say," Iroh said suddenly, standing up.

The reporter did a double take as he realized who Iroh was. "Does this mean you still support the Avatar given her show of preference to the Water Nation, Price Iroh? Does the Fire Nation also believe that the Water Nation is superior? Are you and the Avatar in talks of an alliance or is this a date?," the reporter spewed out.

"The Avatar does not favor any one nation, she is neutral. She is her for us all, bender or not. Goodnight," Iroh said directly into the microphone before he grabbed Korra by the hand and led her toward the exit of the Water Nation street.

They stopped in the middle of the road and Iroh fished out a gold watch from a pocket of the coat he was still carrying.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, we should probably call it a night," he said glancing at her as he tucked the watch back inside it's pocket.

"Okay," Korra replied, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"Can I walk you to the bay?," Iroh asked looking directly into her eyes, his eyes alight with amusement and some unnamed emotion.

"Yeah," Korra replied smiling and she watched Iroh pull on his jacket.

Iroh held out his hand to her and she took it, feeling butterfly's in her stomach. The waterfront wasn't far away and they passed the journey there in silence. Korra was enjoying the feel of Iroh's hand in hers and she hoped he was doing the same. Korra was excited and nervous all at once and she hadn't felt that way in a long time. Not since Mako. She had dated a few times in the last few years but no one she'd met had kept her attention, let alone caught it in th first place.

All to quickly they reached the docks, there were several ferry boats and Iroh led her towards one.

"What are you doing?," she asked curiously.

"Seeing you onto the boat," he replied quizzically.

"I'm a water bender, remember. I was planning on bending my way back," Korra said looking up into his eyes as he came to a stop.

"Oh," he replied.

Korra chuckled lightly as she pulled him towards the end of one of the vacant docks.

She turned to face him once they reached the edge, both silent, waiting for the other to speak. Korra was unsure of what to say.

"Are you going to be at the unveiling?," Iroh asked finally.

Korra nodded as she replied, "I'll be sitting with Katara and Toph. Katara asked me if I would before the press conference today. And speaking of the press conference, thank for earlier with that reporter."

"It's not a problem Korra. I've been dealing with reporters since I was fairly young. Just know that despite what we said the reporter is going to print something and chances are it will be scathing and juicy. My advice to you is to to damage control when you think it's needed and to ignore the rest of it."

"Will do, sir," Korra said saluting, a half smile on her face.

Iroh gave a breathy laugh and took Korra's other hand in his, so that he was holding one of her hands in each of his.

"You don't have to call me sir, although coming from your mouth it sounds much more attractive than it did from my soldiers," Iroh said, his voice low. It sent a pleasant shiver up Korra's spine and she blushed, turning her head to look out at the bay. Korra remained silent, unsure how to reply to his comment.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow?," Iroh asked after another few moments of silence.

"Yeah. I have my dress and mask and everything. A masked ball, I've never been to one before. You?," Korra replied, turning back to face him.

"A few. The problem is always trying to figure out who you know and who you don't, the masks make it hard," Iroh said absently.

"So you'll have no idea who I am?," Korra asked smiling mischievously.

"You'll have no idea who I am either, but I promise that I'll find you. Even if it takes all night," Iroh said, pulling her closer.

Korra walked into him, his hands moving from her own and up her arms to her shoulders before wrapping around her. Korra shivered at the contact.

"Are you cold," Iroh asked.

"No," Korra replied as she breathed in his scent. It was gently musky, with a subtle spice to it.

"Okay," he said back, his voice soft. He hugged her more tightly before pulling away slightly.

"I should probably get going," Korra said softly, looking up into his face. After the hug she wasn't sure what to do or say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Iroh lifted one of his hands and placed it on the side of her face, his thumb rubbing softly on her cheek. He was staring at her intently.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he said back, the emotion in his voice hard to place. He stepped away from her and Korra decided it was time to get onto the water or she would stay there all night. She stepped off the pier and was met with water that kept her steady, allowing her to turn to face Iroh.

He was staring at her, a half-smile on his face.

"Goodnight Iroh," she said smiling.

"Goodnight Korra," he replied.

They held eye contact for a moment longer before Korra turned her body and pushed her arms out behind her, propelling her towards Air Temple island.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Inquisition

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's been so long. School, work, all that stuffs been going on. This chapter is just funzies but I think it does help progress the story, at least character wise. Let me know. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 11 – The Inquisition**

The journey was quick, much quicker than the boat ride would have been. When Korra reached the dock she water bent any liquid out of her clothes and headed up the steps. The island was mostly empty, it seemed that everyone was still at the fair. Korra made her way towards the girls dormitories and into her room. She set the photo of herself and Iroh on her bedside table and then moved to the dresser to pull the two boxes, note and money purse out of her pockets. She placed the boxes next to the other pieces of jewelry she owned and set the coin purse down as well. She then went to her bed and pulled a box out from underneath it. She opened it and put the letter inside, along with all the other letters she had received over the course of the last six years.

Korra looked out her window to the water and made a snap decision. She pulled off her clothes and pulled on a bikini Asami had gotten her two years ago. She grabbed a towel and headed back out, across the courtyard, past the arena and down the steps that led to the beach. Korra set her towel on a large stone close to the water before reaching up and stretching, pushing her limbs out as far as she could. She then pulled her hair down, so that it fell around her shoulders.

Korra took a deep breath and then proceeded to wade into the water, grateful for it's cool kisses against her skin. Korra bent her knees and lept into the water once it reached her hip and dived down, bending a mask of air over her mouth and nose. It was dark, the light from the waxing moon did nothing to illuminate the water. It didn't matter though, Korra simply wanted to swim, she wasn't worried about seeing the ocean floor and she didn't plan on going to far out.

She needed to think and the water brought her clarity. The notion that she favored the Water Nation was ridiculous but it was true that she favored the use of water when bending. Aang had favored air, Roku had favored fire and Kyoshi had favored earth. It was simply in their nature, the nature of the Avatar to favor the bending they had been born into. Korra would have tried to explain this to the reporter earlier or at the press conference but she knew that her words would have only become twisted.

She pushed thoughts of the press conference and reporter aside, taking Iroh's advice and decided to think of the man himself. Korra had known Iroh for five or six years now and though they were never best friends they had always gotten along well. Korra had always considered him a close acquaintance, if such a thing existed. Korra respected him and not just because he was the youngest general ever or a prince, but because he was a good and honorable person. He had tried to help her during the war between the Northern and Southern water tribes and was there in Republic City protecting it when Vaatu attacked. Korra could think of numerous other times when Iroh had volunteered his services to her, when he went out of his way to protect others.

Iroh had proposed the idea of getting to know one another and truly it was something Korra welcomed. She was a friendly person by nature and had friends all over the world. She felt though that Iroh was something special, that a friendship with him had...potential. Frankly, she was attracted to Iroh. He was incredibly good looking, Korra had always known that but she also liked him for him. She had genuine fun with him at the fair tonight and despite her nervousness found she could speak to him with ease. She didn't feel the need to hide who she was, be more lady-like, but not hide. Despite the fact that she liked him and was looking forward to being friends, she also felt a bit of trepidation. Her last true relationship had been Mako and it wasn't because he dumped her and scared her for life, it was simply that she hadn't had the time and that those who were interested in her, she wasn't interested in. She had been rather immature in her relationship with Mako and she was afraid of being just as immature with Iroh. She also didn't know how to balance being the Avatar and having a relationship. There was also the slight worry that Iroh was using her, to find out more about Zuko through her but she shook the thought away, he knew Zuko better than she did.

Korra swam up to the surface, the air mask over her face disappearing. She swam back to the shallow end and laid on the sand so that most of her was still covered in water. All the hope she felt in regards to Iroh would mean nothing if he didn't feel the same, if he only ever wanted to be friends. She stamped down on that thought and turned her attention to what happened in the photographer's tent. He had seemed upset at the idea of her still having feelings for Mako and when he told her she was beautiful and put his hand on her face...she had wanted to melt right into him. Maybe he did feel similarly. Korra sighed, she knew she was getting ahead of herself. She was interested in Iroh but she wanted to take things slow, she wanted to enjoy whatever would happen between them.

Korra got out of the water and walked over to her towel. She could have water bent herself dry but she liked her hair to dry naturally. After drying off she gathered her stuff and headed back up to the women's dormitories. Crossing the courtyard, she could see the ship had made it's way back and cringed because she had a feeling that despite the lateness of the evening her night still wasn't over.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard voices inside her room.

"They look so cute together," Jinora could be heard saying through the cracked door.

"I know, right," Asami agreed happily.

Korra let out a deep sigh and opened the door, deciding to get the interrogation over with. Both the girls were perched on her bed, looking at the photo she and Iroh had taken earlier.

"Having fun snooping?," Korra asked, giving them a tired smile.

"Hey Korra," Asami said at the time that Jinora replied, "Absolutely."

Korra came all the way into the room and closed the door before pulling off her still damp bikini and walking over to the dresser for some night clothes. The girls had all seen one another naked enough times that Asami and Jinora simply continued to examine the picture. Korra dressed and then climbed onto the bed with them, noticing that the girls were also in their pajamas. She flopped down, exhausted and hoping that they would cut to the chase.

"So is this an interrogation?," she asked after a few moments of Jinora and Asami chatting amongst themselves.

"Maybe," Asami said smiling as she scooted towards Korra and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Well I would start with the questions before I fall asleep," Korra said lazily.

"Alright," she started as Jinora climbed onto the bed fully as well, the picture in her hand.

"Who's idea was the photo?," Asami continued once Jinora had settled.

"Really, that's your first question?" Korra asked. Asami and Jinora shrugged.

"It wasn't really anyone's idea. I pulled Iroh into a tent on the Fire Nation street so as to avoid Mako and Kala. We got the photo as I explained why I had forced him into the tent," Korra answered. The girls nodded, acknowledging the amount of awkwardness that situation would have had.

"Your sitting awfully close together," Jinora mused, looking directly at her.

"Yes." Korra didn't want to elaborate, she felt a little embarrassed.

"Okay," Asami said when Korra didn't continue. She took a deep breath and spoke, "How did tea go? Why did he need to see you?"

"Most of Zuko's possessions went to his family but he left myself, Katara and Toph something. Zuko wanted a member of the royal family to deliver it and with our history, it made the most sense." Korra answered again, her eyes a little sad as she thought of the letter underneath her bed.

"So how did you end up on his arm at the opening of the fair?," Jinora asked.

"First of all, I wasn't on his arm," Korra started, annoyed at the looks on Asami and Jinora's faces. Ones that clearly said, _Oh really? _"And I was with him because Iroh wants us to be friends...we had a good talk during tea. He said he wants to get know me and I suggested we hang out at the fair."

"So you asked him out and it was a date?," Asami asked slowly.

"No, I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me. There is a difference." Korra replied annoyed.

"Uh-huh," Asami replied, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. "What did you guys do after Bolin and I left?"

"We went straight to the Earth Nation street, got something to eat and looked around. Then we went to the Fire Nation street and did the same thing, only we got the photo done as well and then we met Jinora," Korra nodded to her, "and Bumi in the Air Nation street. Bumi pushed Iroh into playing a game so he could win me a prize."

"That sounds like Bumi,"Asami said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny and he did really good. It seemed like he wanted to impress you. He certainly worked hard to get you your toy. Where is your stuffed toy Korra?," Jinora asked curiously looking around the room.

"My lemur!," Korra exclaimed, sitting up. "He's still in Iroh's pocket." Iroh had set the lemur in one of the larger pockets of his jacket as it would not fit in any of Korra's pockets. It would only fit part way however and Iroh had looked rather cute with the stuffed animal trying to escape from his pocket.

"Don't worry Korra, it gives you an excuse to see him again!," Jinora smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm seeing him again anyways so I'm not worried, I just feel bad about forgetting. He did win that for me, it was nice of him," Korra replied nonplussed.

"So you are seeing him again?," Asami asked, brushing past the previous part of the conversation.

"Well yeah, tomorrow is the reveal and also the ball," Korra replied matter-of-factly.

"Seriously Korra, will you just give us something?," Asami asked exasperated, flopping onto her back. "We're not asking for a declaration of love, we just want to know your thoughts and how you feel. We haven't been able to talk like this in two years. I know you said you'll be staying for a while and I believe you but things could change. We've missed you and you can be you with us, you know that. We won't judge you and we just want to know how you feel. If you say it's nothing than we'll believe you but Jinora told me everything that happened when she and Bumi met up with you guys. Blushing, Iroh holding out his hand to you, you taking it and the picture? Just be honest. We're your friends, we wanna help. We want you to be happy here...that way it'll be harder for you to be gone for so long."

Korra closed her eyes, her heart felt heavy. She probably could have visited sooner but she needed the time away from everything. With everything that had happened, Amon, Vaatu, The Red Lotus. It was a lot. She had been lonely bust she also needed that time to process everything. She forgot how hard it must have been on her best friends, the girls she loved like sisters...the girls who were her sisters. Letters could only say so much. Korra knew she didn't need to be so guarded with them, and three years ago she would have been babbling on and on about tonight. She had learned to be more restrained in what she shared but she didn't have to do that, especially with Asami and Jinora.

"Iroh told me that he'd find me at the masked ball tomorrow, even if it took all night," Korra said softly. It was a start.

"That's interesting...it seems like he really wants to be with you tomorrow night. I mean he wants to find you at least. That's a good sign right?," Jinora asked slowly.

"Yeah," Korra said softly. She sat up and scooted over to Jinora's side and pulled on Asami's arm to get her to come over. Asami sat up and sat next to Korra. Korra took the picture from Jinora's hand and took a deep breath before speaking, pushing it all out before she could back down.

"When I told Iroh that I had pulled him into the tent to avoid Mako and Kala, he seemed upset. Like he thought that I was still in love with Mako. I explained to him about Kala hating me and we joked about it. He told me I was beautiful. You can't see it in the picture but we're holding hands. It's strange, but our night was full of little touches...I want to be his friend but I think I'd like to be more eventually."

Korra continued to look at the picture, knowing her friends faces were watching hers. She focused on Iroh's smile, it was something he had done a lot all night.

"Korra," Jinora's said, her voice soft. "I just want you to know that whatever you do, we're behind you. If you want things to go somewhere with Iroh then you'll just have to be open to it, open to those moments when they present themselves. Take your time, your staying, so there's no reason to rush."

"Thanks Jinora," Korra replied before kissing the girl on her head. She loved Jinora so much, and they had been through so much together.

"I'm sorry for being pushy, but I just have missed you and I'm scared you'll be gone again for spirits knows how long again. I'll try not to be such a pest but I'm here for you, Jinora and I are here," Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra in a sideways hug. It was silent for a few moments as the girls enjoyed one anothers company.

"So...how good looking is Iroh?," Asami asked mischievously after a little.

"Like so good looking. A total hottie!," Jinora exclaimed in the most ridiculous girly voice she could manage.

"And he's a prince!," Asami chatted back, her voice also overly feminine.

Korra laughed as her best friends continued their tortuous teasing. After a few moments they also dissolved into laughter

"But seriously, what do you think of Iroh? I mean if you two start dating his fan club will be absolutely devastated," Asami said as she regained her composure.

"He has a fan club?," Korra asked snorting.

"Yeah. You do to," Jinora replied smiling.

Korra shook her head and sighed. "I like him. I just want to take things slow, be his friend. I mean a part of me wants to just grab him and kiss him but I think I've beaten that part of myself back. Patience is key here. He's a good man and I don't care that he's a prince...he's always tried to help me and he's always been here for the people of the city. He's accomplished and funny. I like him and I'm not worried about his fan club. I know I've got a fan club and I've met some of them and the ones that weren't crazy could barely speak to me."

"So tomorrow, we have to make you look absolutely gorgeous. You know that right?," Asami asked happily.

"Why, he won't be able to tell who I am, so I don't see why it matters."

"It matters because he's going to try to find you and I'm betting he'll succeed. When he does, you want to look your best. I mean you've already got a killer dress and shoes. The mask is great and will definitely give him a challenge. But what about your hair? Your make-up? Accessories?," Asami replied with enthusiasm.

"Well I'd like to wear what Zuko left me, it'll match. I liked my hair how you did it for the memorial, maybe something similar? I also bought a necklace at the fair and I think it will match the mask. I don't know Asami, I'll let you take a look at everything and you can work your magic. I'm sure I'll look great, you know Jinora and I trust you implicitly with this stuff." Korra said, stifling a yawn.

Asami nodded, smiling. Jinora nodded at her as well, reaffirming what Korra had just said.

"It's late. Are you guys just gonna sleep in here?"Korra asked hopefully. It felt good to have girl time, she hadn't been aware of how much she had missed her friends until now.

"Sure," Jinora said crawling towards the pillows and pulling back the blanket. Korra followed, settling herself in the middle, while Asami took the other side. The girls whispered a sleepy goodnight to one another before they drifted of into a sound slumber.


	12. Chapter 12 - Etched in Stone

**Author's Note: **So let me just start this by saying that the season finale of season three was great. Okay, I got that off my chest, moving on. A few people said that Chapter 11 didn't further the story. I feel like it did and it didn't. It was meant to help establish how Korra is feeling about how things are progressing with Iroh and give her interactions with her two best gal pals. I feel like the end of season three really supports what I did with chapter 11. It's meant to be a bit of a fluff piece. This chapter definitely progresses the story. The ball is up next! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12 – Etched in Stone**

Korra groaned as she opened up the paper. The top of the second page was dominated by a picture of she and Iroh holding hands. It looked as though it had been taken as they were leaving the fair. Below the picture was an article. The title read "Is Romance in the air for Fire Prince and Avatar?." Korra's eyes moved to read the offending article.

_"__Republic Cities fair was graced by many noble and prominent figures who roamed the streets, enjoying themselves. The most notable of these figures was Avatar Korra, who recently landed in hot water over her questionable dedication to Fire Lord Zuko during his memorial service. When cornered on the Water Nation avenue of the fair she had this to say in regards to questions about the incident, "__I have already given a public announcement regarding the matter and will NOT be answering any other questions." The reporter on the scene continued to lob questions at the Avatar until he was interrupted by the Avatar's companion, a certain Fire Nation prince. When asked if he still supported the Avatar and if he also favored the Water Nation, Prince Iroh had this to say, "The Avatar does not favor any one nation, she is neutral. She is here for us all, bender or not. Goodnight."_

_Prince Iroh and the Avatar soon left and were seen talking near the exit of the fair before they left together holding hands. The reporter on the scene had also asked if they were on a date and neither the Avatar or Prince confirmed or denied the speculation. So the question remains, are they dating? If so, how long has thing been going on? And should the Fire Nation be supporting a prince who aligns himself with an Avatar who shows favoritism? Don't worry, we here at the Republic City Times want answers as much as you do and we won't rest until we have them._

Korra groaned again as she finished the article, annoyance, embarrassment and frustration fighting inside here. Despite her press conference yesterday, she was still being shown to favor the Water Tribe and now her relationship with Iroh was being called into question. They didn't even really have a relationship yet and already problems had started. Not to mention the little jibe at how Iroh shouldn't be supported because of his connection to her. _Iroh!_ Had he read this yet? What was he going to say? How was he going to feel? _Maybe I should hold another press conference?No, I should talk to Iroh first to see what he wants to do._

Korra folded up the paper and set it back on the table. Surprisingly she had woken up bright and early and was the first one to the table. A part of her wanted to take it and hide it, but she knew it wouldn't be helpful and would only make her look childish. Cringing at the thought of questions from the others, she waited patiently, wondering about the best way to contact Iroh. After a few more minutes, everyone else began to file in, Asami and Jinora among the first.

They took the seats on either side of Korra and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Something wrong?," Jinora asked as she took in Korra's dejected face and slumped figure.

"The paper," Korra said as Bumi picked it up.

Jinora watched her uncle as he began to scan the articles. He opened it up to the second page and let out a loud guffaw, causing Korra to sink down lower in her seat.

"What is it?," Lin asked. She was seated next to him and looked over his shoulder as she buttered her toast. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at it and she suppressed a smile.

"What are you two reading," Tenzin asked, looking at Bumi and Lin, both of whom had their faces behind the paper. Lin held up a finger to ask for another moment before Bumi handed the page to her and she handed it to Tenzin. He and Pema looked at the paper and then glanced at Korra who could feel her cheeks reddening as she covered her face with her hands, elbows on the table.

"Can I see it after your done?," Bolin asked as he sat down next to Asami. Mako and Kala had now entered and where making their way towards the table.

Korra pulled her hands away from her face and grabbed the paper before the silent Tenzin could hand it to Bolin. An idea had hit her.

"Korra!,"Tenzin exclaimed.

"Just give it a minute Tenzin," she replied. After a few more minutes Katara came in with Toph and Kya and sat down.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'll just...explain," Korra said, taking the page and facing it towards everyone, moving it slowly so that they could all see, with the exception of Toph, who asked what the hell was going on.

Korra continued to hold it up for a few more moments before setting it down in the middle of the table so that the picture of her and Iroh faced up. She didn't want to have to listen to everyone pass it around, so she figured she'd just showcase it for everyone right off the bat. She knew there was going to be questions, she might as well deal with them now.

"Alright, any questions or comments?," Korra asked.

"When did this happen?," Asami asked as she read through the article.

Korra looked over at her friend whose brows were pulled together. Bolin was reading over her shoulder.

"Right before we left we were ambushed. The picture was taken as we were leaving," Korra said so that the whole room could hear her.

It was quiet. Tenzin and Lin were both pensive. Bumi was grinning. Kya and Pema just sat listening. Katara was explaining the picture to Toph in hushed tones and Mako was staring at Korra with an unreadable expression on his face, something Kala had noticed.

"Any other questions?," Korra asked, the silence stretching on.

"Are you two dating?," Mako asked seriously.

"I don't know," Korra answered truthfully to him, before looking around the table.

"What do you mean, you don't know," Bolin asked confused.

"They haven't seen each other in years Bolin, do you really think they'd be dating already?," Asami asked him.

Bolin shrugged, "I don't know."

"So...what is going on between you two," Tenzin asked slowly.

"We're...getting to know one another. Becoming friends and after that...I'm not sure," She replied looking at him.

He nodded and sighed. "I'm sure you know that being seen with Iroh will put you under more scrutiny than you've ever had. You two are both prominent figures in Republic City and the world and a ..deeper connection between the two of you may cause problems...mostly for yourself and Iroh. His family won't care who you are but they will expect you to behave responsibly. Frankly, Fire Lady Honora will probably laugh about all of this when it reaches her."

"Hold on," Korra said, panicking slightly at the thought of Iroh's mother finding out. She and the Fire Lady got on well enough, but still. "I don't even know whats going on between Iroh and me yet."

"And that's fine Korra, but Tenzin is just trying to let you know that the press is going to keep hounding you. They do that anyways but it will be worse now and that you should behave as best as you can when out in public, not just for Iroh's sake but for you own," Lin answered.

"Oh...okay," Korra said feeling confused.

"When you date someone who is in the public's eye a lot, your relationship becomes subject to rumor, be it positive or negative. Tenzin and Lin are just trying to warn you...but truthfully it won't matter at the end of the day. Do what you feel is right and enjoy your time together, be it as friends or...more" Katara said, noticing Korra's confusion. Toph nodded in agreement.

Korra knew she was speaking from personal experience and nodded.

"So can we move on from this conversation?," Jinora asked, squeezing Korra's hand underneath the table. Korra was grateful for her interruption.

"I think that's a great idea," Mako agreed. Kala pursed her lips and stared down at the table.

"Yes, there are other things going on today that at the moment are much more important. Asami has offered her estate to everyone for tonight. The ball is being held at city hall and it will end late. It makes sense to stay in the city and Asami's estate is not far from city hall," Tenzin said.

"You'll all have a room and your welcome to relax at the pool until it's time for the ball," Asami chimed in.

"The reveal is at one at Hua'Chen Park, please dress appropriately. We'll all head to Asami's estate afterwards and the ball starts at six. Korra, your parents boat should be here in another hour or so," Tenzin continued

"Okay," Korra nodded. They discussed the procedures for the reveal and ball as they tucked into their breakfast. No one brought up the picture or article again. Korra was glad, she had enough to worry about to be bothered with answering more questions.

An hour later Korra and Tenzin stood on the docks watching as her parents boat drew closer and closer.

"Are you really okay with the whole Iroh and me thing?," Korra asked

"Korra, I have known Iroh all of his life. He's a good man. Your like a daughter to me, but your both adults and have to make your own decisions. I support you in whatever you two choose to become," Tenzin said softly.

"I thought you'd be angry about the picture," Korra said after moment.

"It's not something that you can really control, I just worry about the strain it will put on you and Iroh. Whatever your relationship, it is very new," Tenzin replied, looking down at her.

The boat was pulling up to the dock and Korra could see her mother and father waving. She waved back. She turned to Tenzin and stared up into his face. "Thank you Tenzin, I appreciate it...and don't tell my dad about all this. It's too soon to deal with that.," Korra begged as the side of the ship opened up.

"I won't, but I can't guarantee the others won't or that it won't come out. It is in the paper Korra," Tenzin replied chuckling at her desparation.

"Korra!," Senna exclaimed.

Korra turned and saw her mothers figure briefly before she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Mom," she said said softly burying her face in the furs of Senna's coat.

"Tonraq, it's good to see you again," Korra heard Tenzin say.

Senna let go of her daughter and Korra turned away from her mother to look at her father.

"Dad," Korra said softly before being pulled into his warm embrace.

"It's so good to see you Korra," her father spoke softly.

"You too dad. How long will you guys be here?," Korra asked as she pulled away.

"Just until tomorrow. Unfortunately we have to start preparing for the winter season. You know how much colder it gets during that time of the year and how scarce food can be."

Korra nodded, "Well I'm glad your here."

Korra, her parents and Tenzin made their way back up the island. Tenzin left to got to his office, giving Korra time alone with her parents.

"So when will you be coming back to visit? We've made some improvements to the city that I'd think you'd like," Her father asked.

"Hmm I don't know. I'd like to spend a little time in Republic City, it's been two years since I've seen everyone," Korra said thinking about her friends, her thoughts landing on Iroh. She wasn't ready to discuss him with her parents, there wasn't yet anything to discuss.

"Well it doesn't have to be right away, but what if you come down for the winter solstice festival? That's in a few months. It gives you time to visit here for a while," Tonraq replied.

"That sounds good. You know how I love the festival," Korra replied smiling at her parents.

"So are you excited for the ball tonight Korra," Senna asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun. I've never been to a masked ball before. It'll be fun to try to figure out who is who," Korra replied.

"Do you have a date for the evening?," Senna asked.

Korra tried to keep her face smooth while she panicked inside. "No, we decided that the men would go on ahead and then the women would arrive separately. That way everyone will have to try to figure out who is who."

The idea had been Kya's. She thought it would be fun for everyone if they had to look for their friends or respective partners.

"I'm not dating at the moment," Korra said to her mother. It was technically true.

"Well I'm sure there are plenty of single men in the city," Senna replied.

"There are also a lot of eligible bachelors in the south," Tonraq said taking an interest in the conversation.

"What about your friends Mako and Bolin, I know you have a history with Mako," her mother asked.

Korra cringed. Why were her parents questioning her about this stuff. " Mako just got engaged and Bolin and Asami have been dating the last two years."

"Oh well that is really good to hear. Good for them! So there's no one in your life right now?" Senna asked, an edge of worry to her voice.

"Mom, I'm only 22. I've got time and I'll be in a relationship when I find someone I want to be with. Don't worry about me being alone. I've got my friends and you guys, I'm good. Why the sudden interest in if I'm dating? When I visited last year, I didn't get questioned this much about-" Korra spoke until Tenzin appeared, calling out to her.

"Korra, you have an important telephone call," Tenzin said.

"I'll be right back," Korra said to her parents as she moved towards Tenzin. "Just make yourselves at home," she called back.

Korra followed Tenzin through the hall and into his office.

"Who is it?," she asked once they were inside.

"Iroh," he replied handing her the phone. "I'll give you some privacy," he said as he left.

Korra sat down in Tenzin's chair and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she spoke tentatively.

"Hi," Iroh's voice replied. Korra's stomach felt warm at the sound of his voice.

"Hey...," Korra said again, mentally slapping herself. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to worry about the article in the paper. I didn't want you to worry. This is one of those times when we just need to leave it alone, ignore it. You've already given a statement regarding the whole favoritism thing and all they have on us is speculation," Iroh said, a moment later he added, "It's a nice picture though."

"Yeah, it is a nice picture," She agreed, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I'll see you at the reveal, won't I?," he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, Katara asked me to be there...so are you excited about the ball," Korra asked, needing something to say.

"Well I'm looking forward to finding you tonight. I promised I would," Iroh replied, his voice sounding strangely seductive. It made Korra blush even harder and she felt like she was going to melt right into the chair.

"I'm looking forward to you finding me too," she replied, her voice soft.

"Good. Well I'll see you a little later. I just wanted to make sure you weren't worrying for nothing. Bye Korra," Iroh replied, a smile in his voice.

"Goodbye Iroh," Korra replied, smiling.

She set the phone back on the hook and jumped up out of the seat excitedly. It felt good to be excited about someone and she was glad that it was Iroh. She left Tenzin's office and started looking for her parents, a smile still on her face.

The day was bright and there was a light breeze. Korra and the group made their way through the park. A crowd had started to gather around a large obelisk like figure. When drawing closer Korra and the others could see that it was a curtain hanging from metal beams, hiding the statue until the big reveal. The statue was about fifty feet away from the lake. Korra, Lin, Tenzin, Katara and Toph left the group and moved towards the roped off area surrounding the statue. There were only a handful of people in the area, which included the other nation representatives, the president and Iroh.

"Master Katara, Master Toph, I'm so glad to see you and your quests," President Min greeted them.

"Thank you," Katara replied. "How much longer until we get under way?"

"Another twenty minutes or so, we're just waiting for the crowd to gather," President Min answered smiling.

Korra listened to the exchange but her eyes were trained on Iroh who was dressed yet again in a pair of black pants and a white button up. This time he didn't have a coat, but Korra held back a chuckle as she saw what he was holding in his left hand – the stuffed lemur. She wanted to make her way towards him but was unsure if it was the appropriate thing to do.

"It's good to see you again Avatar Korra," President Min said, pulling her attention away from Iroh who was talking to the Water Tribe dignitary.

"It's good to see you again too Madam President," Korra replied bowing.

"I was just asking Master Katara if she will be attending the ball tonight, she said that she and Master Toph have decided to remain at home. It's a shame but I surely understand. Are you going?," the President asked.

"I am," Korra replied.

"Are you bringing anyone in particular?," the President asked curiously.

Korra paused. Of course the President had seen the article. Was everyone going to be prodding her about relationship with Iroh. _Most likely yes_, she thought.

"I am not. The members of my party have decided to arrive separately, men first and then women. We have a bet as to whom can find who first. It should prove entertaining," Korra replied smiling.

"Is there anyone your hoping to find?," the President asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. _So she's aware that I don't want to talk about this._

"You know I think I'm going to just enjoy myself and let the night play out," Korra replied diplomatically.

"Sounds like a...good idea. Well I must go and speak with the other dignitaries, please excuse me," the President said smiling.

Korra sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It looks like someone is trying to get your attention," Katara said softly, pointing at Iroh who was now standing alone, staring intently at her. "You should go to him," she continued encouragingly.

Korra nodded and then strolled over to Iroh, aware that people were turning to look at them.

"Hey," she said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey," he replied back, his eyes intent on her appearance. She had worn a more formal version of her water tribe outfit.

"How was the rest of your night?," Korra asked, trying to steer the conversation into normal territory.

"Good. Had some tea. Wrote some letters. Luckily I had someone to keep me company, but then that means that you were alone," He replied, holding up the stuffed lemur.

"I wasn't alone, I was ambushed by Jinora and Asami...but I did miss him," Korra said rubbing the furry ear of the stuffed lemur.

"Well then I shall return him to you," he spoke, handing the toy to her.

Korra took the toy and brought it to her chest softly.

"So how did the ambush go?," Iroh asked, his eyes warm as he watched her cuddle the toy to her chest.

"Pretty good honestly. I explained that we're getting to know each other, taking things slow and that aside from that, we have no labels. Wait, was that the right thing to say?," Korra asked seeing Iroh's facial expression change slightly.

"That was a perfectly fine answer Korra. I was however, hoping to be labeled as your friend at the very least," he replied, his tone teasing.

"We're getting there," she replied smiling and Iroh smiled back.

"So have you been harassed by any reporters yet," he asked after a moments silence.

"No, just by my friends and family. Why, have you?," Korra asked curiously.

"A few were outside the estate when I left this morning, lobbing me with questions. I just ignored them and left. They're probably snapping pictures of us right now," he said smiling.

"What are they expecting is going to happen, that I'll run into your arms and we'll make out for the enjoyment of the public?," Korra asked. She felt her cheeks redden as she thought about what she said. Kissing Iroh wasn't something she had put to much though on but now that it was out there she was drawn to his lips. They looked soft. She had meant it as a joke but frankly the whole thing sounded really appealing. She blushed harder as Iroh started down at her, his expression alight with humor and another emotion. Was it desire?

"I'm sure they're hoping for something along those lines," he replied after a moment.

"Korra, it's almost time," Lin shouted, indicating a spot on the other side of Katara, Tenzin was in the other seat next to her. Korra nodded and Iroh gestured with his hand for her to go first.

Korra sat down and took Katara's hand, holding it as tightly as she dared. There was a small podium near the black curtain. Everyone in the roped off area sat as the President made her way to the podium. Again, she took out a small sheath of cards.

"Thank you all for coming. It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the Hua'Chen war memorial reveal. We will hear from the artist and then he will share with us his work," she nodded to the audience and made her way to her seat.

A tall man with graying hair stood up and made his way to the podium. He also took out a small sheath of of cards before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming, I am Shen Po. Around the city there are various statues of our esteemed founders and the hero's of the hundred year war. This statue is the first to bring these incredible people all together. Let it stand always as a testament to friendship and what that type of loyalty can accomplish. Thank you," he said, before bowing to the audience and making his way over a rope by the curtains. He pulled the rope and the curtains fell.

Korra could hear people gasping, Katara let out a soft sob as she gazed at the statue. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko stood in a circle holding hands. Their faces young and facing outward, looking at the audience around them. At the center of their circle stood a replica of Republic City. It looked as if they were shielding the city, protecting it from harm. It was beautiful.

Clapping started in appreciation for Shen Po's work and he bowed, smiling softly. Korra and Tenzin helped Katara stand and they, along with Lin, Toph and Iroh circled the statue, taking in every detail. Katara stopped in front of Aang, she reached out and touched his stone face, tears streaming silently down her face. Lin had brought Toph to stand in front of Sokka and she lifted her hand to touch his face.

"Oh Snoozels," she said softly, her voice tight with unshed tears.

Iroh stopped in front of his grandfather and simply stared up into his face. Iroh's expression was soft and sad. They continued in a circle until Toph and Katara had touched each of those who had passed face and then they went back to their seats. Toph and Katara sat down next to one another, their hands clasped tightly.

President Min made her way to the podium again when everyone had been seated. "Thank you Shen Po for a truly inspiring piece and thank you all for coming," she bowed again and the everybody in the roped off area stood. The rest of Korra's friends and family walked over to the rope. Kya and Bumi ducking under to go to their mother who was being held by Toph as the two cried silently. Tenzin and Lin already stood by them, their hands on Katara and Toph's shoulders.

"It's a beautiful statue," Asami said, her eyes sad as she stared up into the stone friends faces.

"Yeah. I think it really captures them well," Iroh said from behind Korra.

She turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey," she said automatically.

"Hi," he replied smiling. "I was wondering if you had time before the ball, I thought we could go get something to eat?" Korra was aware that Bolin, Asami, Kala, Mako, her parents and the air bending kids were all staring at them.

"I'd actually love to but my parents are only here for a day and I'd like to spend as much time with them as I can," Korra replied, a little upset that everyone was eavesdropping on her conversation. She did want to go with him but she needed to spend some time with her parents.

"You could invite them as well," he said quickly.

Korra was torn. She wanted to go with Iroh but she didn't want to get her parents involved in this yet.

"Actually, Korra we should probably start getting ready for the ball. All of us girls are going to get ready together, including your mom,"Asami cut in.

"We still have four hours," Korra said confused.

"And that should just be enough time to make sure we all look our best, especially you," Asami replied, emphasizing the last two words.

"Well I guess I'm spoken for, maybe tomorrow?," Korra asked.

"We could try for tomorrow. I'll let you ladies get going then. I'll see you tonight Korra," he replied, gazing at her admiringly before he left.

Korra turned back to Asami and the others who all "ooohed" at her, with the exception of Mako, Kala and her parents. She hunched her shoulders, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.


End file.
